TRAPPED
by Krysia
Summary: [FINISHED] The girls and Motoki lock Usagi and Mamoru away, with no way to escape...and no clothes. Written for a Halloween contest sponsered (and plot guidelines set) by Reba Jean.
1. Chapter1

Trapped Together till Halloween

By Krysia

CHAPTER 1

Rated: PG-ish

Set: 1st

AN: I feel that I should mention...this plot line was part of a challenge set by Reba Jean in the fall of 2002. Contest details/guidelines can be found at: . There are at least four authors who participated in the challenge so if you run across similar stories...this is why.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. The story idea is Reba Jean's. I'm just trying to complete a contest challenge.

Chapter 1 

On a bright and sunny Saturday morning, four young women and one young man were sitting in a booth at the Crown arcade about a half-hour before opening. Mostly, the girls were filled with restless excitement. The blonde man shook his head at the girls' antics while keeping his own enthusiasm in check. They had gathered together to discuss the previous evening events.

"I sure hope Usa likes her present," snickered Minako. Her blue eyes sparkled merrily. She was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Should we take bets on who will wake first?" laughed Makoto. She leaned back into her seat and rested herself against the backrest. Due to her height, the bottom of her ponytail barely brushed the top of the back of the booth.

"Mamoru," chorus everyone except Ami, who was sitting quietly in the corner of the booth. She was trying to pull herself physically as far away from them as she could while in such close quarters. It was as if she was trying hard to not be included in the revelry.

"Are you sure what Motoki put in their shakes was safe Ami?" inquired Rei. Violet eyes peered intently at the girl sitting across from her.

Ami looked affronted. "Just because what I think you guys are doing is wrong, knocking them out wasn't the way either. At least this way I made sure no physical harm was done." She placed a hand in her book to mark her page and glared at the other occupants of the booth.

"Don't worry...its not like they'll be scarred for life. Besides the way they continued to fight, extreme measures were needed. Nothing else was working and we HAD to do SOMETHING!" cajoled Motoki. The arcade manager had taken minimal convincing that they needed to something drastic to stop their best friends from going at each other's throat on a daily basis. Originally it had been a great source of entertainment, but after a while enough was enough.

"How do you know that being betrayed by your best friends won't emotionally damage them?"

"Cheer up Ami. When this is all over, they'll both be thanking us." Minako winked and flashed her trademark 'V' for victory sign. Minako was the originator of this wild and devious plan. She was sure that with the help of her fellow senshi, the master plan would be executed perfectly and love would prevail.

"We should be hearing from them any moment now." Everyone stared at the communicator lying on the table. It was silver and rectangular, not unlike a small, flat calculator. It only had two buttons labeled 'c' and 'r'. There was a small dial on the side, which appeared to be a volume control. Nervous, excited, anxious and worried gazes focused on the small contraption. Motoki picked it up and began to inspect it more closely.

"Hey Ami! Where did you find this communicator anyway? It looks like pretty fancy technology. I've never seen anything like it. Was it really expensive?" asked Motoki. He looked at her curiously. Even though she came in daily with the other girls, she was probably the one he knew the least. After all, she was more likely to have her head in a book than take part in most of the conversations.

Ami buried her head in her book, "You can find anything you want on the Internet. And usually for reasonable prices too."

The other girls sighed in relief. They knew that Ami disliked lying, but she carried it off well. She must have been expecting that question. Trust Ami to be prepared for any possible setback.

Rei noticed Luna outside the arcade window peering in. She looked in anxiously, concern and worry written across her face. The miko nodded her head towards the window. Minako and Makoto followed her gaze to see the black cat looking for them. The three exchanged guilty glances. 'Whoops! What are we going to tell Luna?' they thought simultaneously.

The communicator started beeping. While Motoki was distracted at trying to figure out how to respond,

Makoto casually slid out of the booth and opened the arcade door for Luna. She put a finger to her lips signaling silence and motioned Luna towards the table. Luna nodded and quietly slipped under the bench, warily eyeing the girls' feet.

Motoki pressed the receive button, labeled 'r'. Mamoru's voice echoed throughout the arcade, "Hello? Is anyone there?"


	2. Chapter2

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 2  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru thought to himself as he stirred from sleep,   
'Wow! My first good night sleep in ages. I must not   
have dreamt of the princess last night.' His thoughts   
trailed off, as he became aware that there was someone   
pressed up against him……an unclothed someone. His   
eyes shot open, only to have his vision filled with   
blonde hair. He barely restrained himself from   
exclaiming out loud. The girl next to him was not the   
only one unclothed. Mamoru tried to move as far away   
as possible from the girl and felt the cold metal   
zipper pressed against his backside. He frantically   
thought of what events occurred last night that   
resulted in his current predicament.  
  
'I was in the arcade talking to Motoki. Odango Atama   
came in with her friends. They were celebrating   
something. Motoki gave us all free shakes to   
celebrate Odango doing well on an exam.' Mamoru's   
thoughts were a little fuzzy and he noticed a slight   
bitter taste in his mouth. 'I don't remember leaving   
the arcade. Something must have been put in the   
shakes….but we all had them….that must mean Motoki is   
behind this.' Mamoru shifted angrily in the sleeping   
bag. The girl next to him whimpered slightly in her   
sleep and moved closer to him. Mamoru panicked and   
tried to tuck her in as much as possible with the   
excess sleeping bag, but unfortunately there wasn't   
much excess. His gaze wandered over the girl. He   
wondered who she was. He tried craning his neck to   
try to see her face, but was afraid to move around too   
much and wake her. All he could see was the top of   
her blonde head. Her back was to him and she was   
pretty well buried into the sleeping bag.  
  
'At least it's not Odango' he thought. 'We'd probably   
be all tangled up in her hair.' He quickly squashed   
any thoughts that were conjured up. Instead, he tried   
to focus on where they were. It appeared to be a one   
room flat of some sort. There was in the corner a   
shower stall, encased with clear glass, with a sink   
and commode alongside. In the far corner was a   
kitchen area, complete with the basic necessities.   
The remainder of the room was the living and bedroom   
area. Mamoru noted that they were sleeping upon a   
futon and that there was no other furniture in the   
room, with the exception of the dinette set in the   
kitchen. Finally, Mamoru noticed a TV set along the   
far wall with a note taped to the front.  
  
'Great' he thought. 'Do I risk going over there   
before she wakes up?' He quickly scanned the room   
again to see if there was anything that he could use   
to cover himself up. He carefully slid out of the   
sleeping bag. Stealthily he moved towards the   
kitchen, since it was the only place with cupboards   
and drawers. Mamoru found the kitchen well stocked   
with provisions and blushed slightly upon discovering   
the whip cream and chocolate sauce. He finally came   
upon a roll of paper towels and while grimacing at the   
ludicracy…. wound the towels around his lower area,   
creating a very fragile and very minuscule covering.   
Walking very slowly towards the television and holding   
the towels very carefully in place, Mamoru let out his   
breath that he was holding as he grabbed the note.  
  
  
*Dear Mamoru and Usagi,  
  
Good Morning! You will find that you have everything   
that you need for the next month. Hopefully you will   
be able to work out your differences. If there is an   
emergency, you can contact us with the communicator   
that is on top of the television. Don't worry. We   
made sure you were in a location so that no one is   
around to hear any screaming. We will come get you   
both on Halloween. Have fun!*  
  
  
As Mamoru read the note, his heart jumped into his   
throat as he read the salutation again, *Dear Mamoru   
and Usagi. * 'Usagi!' He flushed at the insinuations,   
hoping that it was coincidental, but after reflecting   
on what he had discovered so far, probably not.   
Various curse words ran though his mind along with   
what he would do to Motoki when he got out of this   
mess. The only door in the room did not have any type   
of handle and the hinges were on the outside. The one   
window showed that they were on the second story, but   
there was no tree or trellis to climb down. Mamoru   
thought briefly about changing into Tuxedo Mask and   
going through the window, but just then Usagi woke up.   
  
Sleepy blue eyes focused on a startled, paper towel-  
clad Mamoru. After blinking a few times, a "I must be   
dreaming" was heard, slightly muffled from the pillow   
as she turned her face from the sunlight. As Mamoru's   
heart rate began to slow down, Usagi's face popped up   
from the pillow.  
  
Confusion, then panic, registered on Usagi's face, as   
she became aware of her surroundings. She secured the   
sleeping bag in place and looked around to take in the   
situation. She flushed slightly as she noticed   
Mamoru's attire.  
  
"Mamoru-baka, I thought barbarians wore loin cloths   
and not paper towels."  
  
Mamoru scowled at her from across the room. "I think   
it was pretty gentlemanly of me to give up the   
sleeping bag for you."  
  
Usagi drew the sleeping bag around her even closer and   
buried her face among the folds so that Mamoru would   
be unable to see the myriad of emotions that she was   
experiencing. Once the shock, embarrassment and   
dismay faded, Usagi looked up to see Mamoru examining   
something in his hand. Just as she was about to ask   
him what he was doing, she heard Mamoru ask, "Hello?   
Is anyone there?"  
  
Usagi held her breath waiting for a response. She   
couldn't see exactly what Mamoru held in his hand, but   
she was reasonably confident that it wasn't her Sailor   
Moon communicator. 'I hope not! Luna would skin me   
alive!' 


	3. Chapter3

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 3  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
After a minute, Motoki's voice came through the   
communicator. "Hello?"  
  
"Motoki? Is that you?" asked Mamoru  
  
"Yes….What's going on?"  
  
Mamoru wasn't sure, but he thought he heard giggling   
in the background.  
  
"What do you mean what's going on? What do you think   
you are doing? You can't be serious! This is   
insane!"  
  
Mamoru stopped his tirade and looked at Usagi. Up   
until this point, both had been focused on their   
plight and Mamoru really hadn't taken a good look at   
her. Usagi, in the meantime, was running a shaky hand   
through her hair, horror dawning upon her face.  
  
"You CUT Odango's hair!?!" Mamoru bellowed into   
communicator. "Wait! Don't even answer. We don't   
want to hear it." Mamoru clicked off the communicator   
and stood there uncertainly. He still shook with   
anger, but as he watched Usagi valiantly try not to   
cry, he was torn with indecision on what to do. 'If   
she would only wail like she normally does, this would   
be so much easier' he thought as he carefully made his   
way across the room towards her.  
  
"Oda…Usagi………I'm sorry. I never thought our arguing   
would cause Motoki to so something so extreme."  
  
Mamoru had to strain to hear Usagi's response. Her   
face was turned from him as she obviously was fighting   
to control her emotions. "It's not your fault Mamoru.   
And I'm sure it wasn't just Motoki either. The girls   
were probably equally involved."  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Usagi wiped   
her face and turned towards Mamoru. "So…are you going   
to get dressed…or are you going to parade around like   
that for my sole viewing pleasure."  
  
Mamoru bit his tongue, so not to respond   
sarcastically, noticing the remains of her tears.   
Instead he told her carefully, "I have no clothes.   
Neither do you. I have already looked around and   
couldn't find anything for us to wear." He then   
handed her the note that was still in his hand,   
crumpled from when he had clenched his fist in anger   
while talking to Motoki.  
  
Usagi read the note and took a few minutes to digest   
what it had said. She slowly raised her head and   
looked at Mamoru. She crumpled the note and flung it   
away from her. As the sleeping bag shifted from her   
movements, she drew her arm back in and clutched it   
close to her neck. She could feel herself turning red   
from anger and embarrassment. She wanted to scream   
and cry. Instead, she met Mamoru's gaze and choked   
out, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
While Usagi was reading the note, Mamoru had shuffled   
to the other end of the room. He blinked in surprise   
at how well Usagi was handling the whole situation.   
For someone who cried at everything, she was actually   
being calm. He sighed and looked out the window. "I   
don't know."  
  
Usagi could hear the defeat in the tone of his voice.   
"I can't believe that the baka from Azabu doesn't have   
any ideas."  
  
"Usagi. We have NO clothes. We are locked in. We   
are on the second floor. I have seen no movement   
outside to indicate that there is anyone in the   
vacinity. Obviously calling on the two-way radio is   
not an option….you read the note. Other than waiting   
out our sentencing and try to get along until   
Halloween….I have no other ideas. Unless you know how   
to get ahold of the Sailor Senshi to break us out…   
We're stuck."  
  
Usagi tried not to let the panic show on her face when   
Mamoru mentioned Sailor Senshi. She discreetly felt   
around inside the sleeping bag to see if her broach   
was with her. "Ha ha. Very funny. As if…..that   
would be like you being best friends with Tuxedo   
Kamen."  
  
Mamoru was grateful that he was facing the window when   
Usagi spoke. He grimaced at the irony of her words.   
'If she only knew' he thought.  
  
Both were so wrapped up in their musings, that neither   
observed the other's reaction as the same thought   
entered their minds, 'Oh no! What if there is a   
youma?' 


	4. Chapter4

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 4  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Luna glared fiercely at the girls standing before her.   
She had marched the girls from the arcade to the   
Hajiwa Shrine. She shook off the horror that she had   
felt when she got the first inkling of what was going   
on. Artemis came and stood next to Luna silently   
observing.  
  
"I don't believe it. How could you do such a thing?   
This is not the time for such games! You have put our   
whole mission in danger. The Dark Kingdom may attack   
and we don't have Sailor Moon!"  
  
Rei tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "We did   
this for their own good…and our sanity. They   
obviously have some unresolved issues and need some   
time and opportunity to work them out."  
  
Makoto snickered. Luna shot her a disparaging glance.   
Artemis spoke quickly, to prevent the situation from   
getting out of control.   
  
"Could someone please explain what is going on before   
any more accusations are made?" He directed his gaze   
at Minako.  
  
Minako folded her arms across her chest. She looked   
decidedly unrepentant and glared back at Luna.   
  
"Fine" she huffed. "We locked Mamoru and Usagi in an   
apartment and told them that we would let them work   
out their differences and that we'd come get them at   
Halloween. It's only a month and they have all the   
supplies they need."  
  
Luna looked at Makoto and Ami who hadn't said anything   
yet. Makoto was trying to remain serious, but her   
eyes were crinkled at the corners and she looked like   
she would burst into laughter at any moment. She   
actually began to cough and choke with suppressed   
laughter when Minako mentioned 'supplies'.  
  
Ami, on the other hand, looked pale and was trying to   
remain in the background and away from Luna's piercing   
gaze.  
  
'Ah ha!' thought Luna. 'The weak link.' She walked   
over and stood in front of the blue-haired girl.   
  
"Ami. I am surprised that you would take part in   
something so outrageous." Luna shook her head in   
disappointment.  
  
Ami shrank under Luna's scrutiny. She looked at the   
other girls for help. Seeing no one step forward to   
explain why she was involved, she took a deep breath   
and prepared to defend her actions.  
  
"Minako insisted that something had to be done. I   
planned it so that nothing went wrong. I did the   
scans and calculations to predict any possible Dark   
Kingdom activity. I even made sure we had Usagi's   
broach and Luna pen so she wouldn't inadvertently   
reveal herself as Sailor Moon."   
  
Artemis again spoke up. "Girls…I really don't like   
the sound of this. Do you have a way to be in contact   
with Usagi?"   
  
Four female heads nodded simultaneously.   
  
"Then, at the moment, we'll leave it be for now. But   
I suggest that you have a plan in order in case a   
youma does show up. Tomorrow afternoon we'll have a   
meeting here." He motioned for the girls to leave,   
which after a brief look at Luna's angry face, they   
complied.  
  
As soon as the girls were gone, Luna turned and   
blasted Artemis.   
  
"What are you thinking? We can't leave Usagi and   
Mamoru alone together. I refuse to leave my charge   
unchaperoned overnight."   
  
Luna paced back and forth agitatedly, stopping every   
few moments to glare at the door the girls left by.   
Artemis walked in front of Luna to impede her   
movements.   
  
"Luna."  
  
Artemis' soothing voice caused her to stop and face   
him.   
  
"I don't like this anymore than you. But I do trust   
Minako. Even though I don't agree with her methods,   
she usually has a legitimate reason behind whatever   
she does. If anything, this will be a good   
opportunity for the girls to see how things go without   
their leader involved. They may be surprised how much   
Usagi keeps them together as a team."  
  
Luna sat down weakly. She knew she was losing the   
battle, but still needed to attempt to fight.   
  
"But she is alone and unprotected without the other   
senshi nearby."  
  
Artemis answered wryly, "I somehow doubt that Mamoru   
would allow anything to happen to Usagi. Call it a   
gut feeling, but I think there is more going on than   
the two are willing to admit to…….themselves or anyone   
else.  
  
Luna sighed. 'That's what I'm worried about' she   
thought inwardly. 


	5. Chapter5

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 5  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
  
Usagi wiped the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand. After several minutes   
of trying to think of what to do and struggling against a full blown wailing session, she   
looked longingly towards the kitchen. Usagi pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin and   
stretched her legs. Once she felt the bottom edge of the sleeping bag, she floundered   
among the layers, trying to stand. After two very embarrassing attempts, Usagi finally   
made it to her feet. She moved slowly towards the kitchen, pausing every few steps to   
arrange the wad of material she held. After a few moments, she made it to the   
refrigerator, opened the door and poked her head in. With one hand, she grabbed the   
bowl of strawberries and set them on the counter. The chocolate syrup and whipped   
cream followed next. She then shuffled over to the sink and rinsed the berries. She   
found two bowls, a plate and a spoon. Item by item, she transferred everything to the   
table.   
  
Once she was situated at the table, she looked up to see Mamoru watching her with a look   
of amazement upon his face. He met her gaze before commenting sardonically; "I see   
not much stands between you and food."   
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, then purposely grabbed a large strawberry and bit into it. Once   
she finished the berry and set the green leafy top to the side, she then reached for the   
syrup and poured it into a bowl. She then sprayed whipped cream into the second bowl.   
Pointedly ignoring Mamoru, Usagi grabbed another strawberry and dipped it into the   
chocolate. She then set it on her plate and spooned some whipped cream onto the   
strawberry. She picked it up by the leaves and polished it off in one bite.  
  
After a few more berries, Usagi looked up to see Mamoru standing next to the table with   
a plate in hand.  
  
"Not my idea of breakfast Odango, but since this food is for both of us, I figure I'd better   
come get my share."  
  
Usagi licked chocolate from her fingers. She flushed slightly as Mamoru continued to   
watch her. "Have a seat, baka." Usagi motioned to the other chair. "It's hard to eat with   
you standing over me."  
  
Mamoru set the plate he was holding on the table. His other hand was still at his waist,   
securing his 'covering' in place. "I prefer to stand, thanks." He then proceeded to   
imitate Usagi's eating routine.  
  
"I don't see why you have to stand. I'm trying to be nice, creep. If we're going to be   
stuck together for a while, we need to get along. Maybe we'll even get released early for   
good behavior" Usagi challenged him.  
  
Mamoru looked exasperatedly at Usagi. "First of all, Odango, I am trying to get along   
here. Second, I can't sit down without tearing the paper towels. Since that paper roll   
isn't very big and we don't have another alternative at the moment, I think I'll stand."  
  
Usagi's eyes grew moist at the reproach in Mamoru's voice. "You can't call me that   
right now" her voice wavered with emotion. She tried to stand and leave the table, but   
found to her dismay that the bulk of the sleeping bag impeded her movements. She   
finally resorted to folding her arms on the table and resting her head upon them, hiding   
her face from Mamoru's view.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Usagi, you can't burst into tears every time I say something.   
You'll flood us out of the apartment. Besides, we have more important concerns at the   
moment. We need to decide how we are going to get though this. There is no privacy at   
all!"  
  
Usagi sniffled a few times before raising her head to look at Mamoru. "Well, if you   
promise to not look, we can turn our back while the other takes a shower and uses the   
bathroom."  
  
Mamoru nodded slowly. "Yes. That would work. We're going to have to figure out a   
way to cook meals and do the dishes. Cooking won't be too much of a problem, there   
seems to be a lot of meals already made up and frozen."  
  
'Makoto.' Usagi thought.  
  
"And the only reading materials I could find were volleyball magazines."  
  
'Minako'  
  
"I haven't tried the television yet, but there isn't much here for us to do…." Mamoru's   
voice trailed off.  
  
Usagi's eyes swept the room. Mamoru was right. Motoki and the girls must have spent a   
lot of time planning this. So far, every detail seemed to be covered to insure that she and   
Mamoru was stuck here with no way to escape the apartment or each other. 'Ami.' She   
sighed. 'I can't believe they talked Ami into this. With her as mastermind, Usagi was   
sure there couldn't possibly be any detail left unattended. Usagi dropped her head back   
onto her arms and her shoulders slouched in defeat. "I guess the only thing we can do is   
watch tv, try not to kill each other and maybe think of a way to get revenge on Motoki   
and the girls."  
  
Shock flashed briefly across Mamoru's face before he paused to consider what Usagi had   
said. "Revenge?"  
  
Usagi again looked up at Mamoru before speaking in outrage. "Yes…revenge! I   
mean…they drugged us, dumped us here…goodness knows where…naked. How do they   
know we won't kill one another? I have a life…I can't put it on hold for a month just   
because they think it's a good idea. I…I just can't believe they would do this to me…to   
us." Usagi ended her passionate speech, blue eyes flashing and cheeks pink with   
indignation. Then suddenly she drooped, cheeks losing color and shoulders slumping   
again. She grabbed the edges of the sleeping bag and pulled it tightly too herself.  
  
Mamoru noticed the change in Usagi's demeanor. "Usagi…what is it? Is something   
wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.  
  
"I don't feel well all of a sudden."  
  
Mamoru carefully shuffled to Usagi's chair and helped her stand. "Here, maybe you   
should go lie down. We don't know what they put in the milkshakes and it could still be   
affecting you." Mamoru escorted Usagi to the futon.   
  
Once Usagi was settled, Mamoru heard her murmur sleepily, "Thank you Mamoru. It's   
nice having you nice to me." Usagi's rhythmic breathing informed Mamoru that Usagi   
was already asleep. "It's nice being nice to you" he answered softly before heading over   
to the far corner to take a shower. 


	6. Chapter6

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 6  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
  
AN: *rubs eyes* Author notes! What are these? Krysia never puts author notes.   
Sorry…it was a MUST this time… Nyanko and Dia-chan…this chapter is for you!   
  
  
  
Usagi woke up to the delicious aroma of something cooking in the kitchen. Usagi   
carefully rubbed her eyes and took note of the dusk-filled room. 'Oh yea' she thought.   
'So much for waking up and hoping it was a terrible dream.' She propped herself up on   
one elbow and looked towards the kitchen. Mamoru was standing in front of the oven.   
She watched him as he opened the oven door and look at whatever was cooking. He was   
still wearing that silly paper towel toga and she giggled at how ridiculous he had to stand   
so not to tear his towels while bending over.  
  
Mamoru stood up quickly and the oven door slammed shut. He turned and faced Usagi   
who was still giggling. "I didn't know you were a contortionist! The way you had to   
stand to keep the paper towels from tearing…." Usagi's laughter rang throughout the   
apartment.  
  
"That's a pretty big word for an odango atama" he responded coolly. "And I don't have   
to share dinner with you. I was the one who made it after all."  
  
Usagi's laughter stopped abruptly. She took note of Mamoru's stance; he was obviously   
irritated. 'Normally he would have had his arms folded across his chest when he talks to   
me like that, but he can't because he's holding his towel with one hand.' Usagi's lips   
began to twitch as she watched Mamoru become more uncomfortable.  
  
"Well….?"  
  
"You don't carry off the conceited jerk nearly as well without that awful green jacket,   
Mamoru-baka. And as far as dinner is concerned, you didn't make it. You just warmed   
it in the oven. I can recognize Makoto's cooking." Usagi again made the laborious trek   
to the table with her sleeping bag with only slight teetering as she stood. She gave   
Mamoru wide berth as she one-handedly set the table for two. After filling two glasses   
with water, she sat down at the table to wait for dinner.  
  
With a quick glance to make sure Usagi's back was towards him, he then opened the   
oven and proceeded to remove dinner. He basked in the warmth for a few moments   
before he grabbed some potholders and carried the pan to the table. He quietly served   
both plates, before taking his to the counter next to the stove.   
  
"Do I have a plague or something that you can't join me while we eat?" inquired Usagi   
scathingly.  
  
"No" lied Mamoru. "It's just easier to eat standing up over here. The counter is higher   
up than the table" as he inched closer to the radiating heat coming from the oven.  
  
Usagi turned and faced Mamoru. "I can't believe you've been standing the whole day.   
Didn't you sit or lie down at all?"  
  
Mamoru clenched his fork in his hand, in effort to maintain control. "I took a shower, I   
read every single volleyball magazine here and watched two hours of the weather channel   
because that's the only channel on the TV. Plus I got dinner ready. What more do you   
want from me?"  
  
Usagi's irritation melted away. "I'm sorry." She looked back at her plate. "I forget that   
this isn't your ideal place to be either. Can't we a least pretend to get along while we are   
here, even if we can't be friends?"  
  
There was a long pause before Mamoru replied. "I think that we've been at each other's   
throats so long, that we just don't know how to be civil to one another. And maybe we   
just don't trust one another either. I will promise to be more considerate of your   
feelings."  
  
Usagi turned and beamed at him. "I'll try harder too. Your still a stuffed shirt, but since   
you don't exactly look like one right now, it's shouldn't be too hard to be nice."  
  
Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at Usagi. "So….what DO I look like then?"  
  
Usagi flushed a dark red before she quickly turned and faced her plate. "You look like a   
conceited jerk wearing a paper towel for a skirt." She forced her voice to remain steady   
as her thoughts dwelled on exactly how good Mamoru looked wearing a paper towel.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The next while, the only sound heard was the quiet noise of two people consuming their   
meal in silence. Once Usagi finished, she got up and cleared the table. She filled up the   
sink with soap and water and proceeded to wash the dishes. Mamoru watched her   
struggle to scrub the plates with one hand. She rinsed the soap off and left them on the   
counter to dry. She motioned to Mamoru to hand her his plate so she could wash it too.   
He walked over and set it into the soapy water, before quickly returning to his spot.  
  
"I didn't want to drop it while I was handing it to you." Mamoru explained.  
  
Usagi returned to what she was doing, silently contemplating whether he was being   
insulting or not. Once she finished the dishes, and thanked the gods above for not   
breaking any, she headed over to the futon. The room was quiet, except for the faint   
noise of the sleeping bag dragging across the floor. As she got ready to plop herself   
down, she noticed the communicator sitting on top of the TV. "Should we try to talk to   
the guys again? Did you talk to them while I was sleeping?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "After everything they have done, I'm still not ready to talk to   
them. I figure it's better that they don't hear from us. Maybe it will cause them to   
rethink what they have done to us."  
  
Usagi noticed that Mamoru had cracked the oven door slightly and was leaning against   
the counter at the very edge of the stove. 'He's practically sitting on it' she thought. 'I   
wonder why….oh.' Usagi shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Her waist-  
length blonde hair was caught in the sleeping bag and pulled slightly. "Oooh" she fumed.   
She reached one arm and grabbed her hair from the nape and yanked it from its confined   
state. The hair fanned out around her, immediately getting in her face. She pushed it   
away so she could see Mamoru clearly. "Well, now I understand why Minako always   
wears that red bow. If I had my hair up I wouldn't have this problem."  
  
Mamoru's face remained impassive. Usagi wasn't sure if he had heard what she said, or   
if he even cared. "Anyway, it's getting dark and you look cold. We should think about   
going to sleep and figure out what we are going to do in the morning."  
  
Mamoru started. "I'm not cold. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'm fine."  
  
Usagi snorted. "I may not be as smart as you baka. But I'm not the only who looks   
ready to crawl into the oven."  
  
Mamoru carefully shifted his towels so that leaning against the counter would hold them   
up. He crossed his arms across his chest. "And where, pray tell, am I going to sleep?   
Are you suggesting on sharing that sleeping bag with me?"  
  
Usagi flushed and looked down. She studied the sleeping bag for a moment. After a   
long pause, "Well, maybe we could unzip the sleeping bag and each wrap up in an end.   
That way we can share…." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Mamoru began to walk slowly to Usagi. The oven's warmth had faded away and the   
apartment was definitely getting colder. "I guess that could work."  
  
"Close your eyes for a minute." The only sound was of the sleeping bag being unzipped.   
After a few moments of rustling, "Ok, you can open your eyes." Usagi was standing with   
one end of the sleeping bag wrapped around her tightly, the rest of the bag hung at her   
side. "Just grab the other end and wrap up in it. I'll close my eyes."  
  
Once Usagi's eyes were closed, Mamoru cautiously picked up the other end of the   
sleeping bag and wound it around himself. They were now in close proximity of each   
other, but there was a little room between them. "Done." Once Usagi opened her eyes,   
Mamoru looked at her. "Well, I'm warmer, but now what? How are we going to lay   
down?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're the smart one, baka. How come I have to think of   
everything?" She reached forward to smack him lightly in the shoulder, but as she   
moved forward slightly, she did not take into account how lightly she had wound the   
blanket around herself. She pitched forward towards Mamoru, who was also tightly   
bundled and had only one free arm to try to catch her.  
  
After a loud screech and an "Oof!" Usagi found herself plastered along the length of   
Mamoru, staring into wide, blue eyes. His arm was at her waist and their lips were just a   
few centimeters apart.  
  
Just then, a loud beeping was heard from the communicator that was still resting on top   
of the TV. 


	7. Chapter7

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 7  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
  
Rei approached the arcade, mentally debating whether she   
should have come or not. She walked slowly, enjoying the   
cool, crisp evening. It was dusk and light poured from the   
arcade ahead. Standing in the glare was a petite girl,   
peering through window. As Rei drew closer, she recognized   
the profile of Ami. Before she could call out to her, the   
blue-haired girl jerked from the window and began to walk   
away.  
  
"Ami." Rei ran the few meters to her friend and grabbed   
her arm.  
  
Ami startled eyes met Rei's before a rosy hue graced her   
cheeks. "I was just on my way home to study." Ami offered   
lamely.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "You are here for the same reason I   
am. You are dying to know what is happening with Usagi and   
Mamoru, and since Motoki got first dibs with the   
communicator….Voila! Here you are!" Rei, still holding   
Ami's arm, then proceeded to drag her through the arcade   
entrance. Neither girl was aware of the small black   
presence hiding in the shadows.  
  
Rei and Ami's entrance went unnoticed however by the   
patrons of the arcade. The bells that rang, signaling the   
arrival of a new customer, went unheard due to the   
entertaining sight at the soda fountain. Both girls   
stopped and stared at the show before them.  
  
"Apparently Makoto and Minako had the same idea." Rei   
commented wryly as she again propelled a resistant Ami   
forward.  
  
'Poor Motoki.'   
  
Two very beautiful and very persistent young women had   
backed Furhata Motoki into a corner of the arcade. Minako   
leaned very close to him, and ran a seductive hand down   
Motoki's cheek. She batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Please Motoki. You know you want to. Just for a minute.   
It won't harm anything and this way we can make sure   
everything is going according to plan."  
  
She kept making shooing motions at Makoto, who was standing   
there threateningly, watching the blonde arcade worker.   
  
"Let me handle this" she hissed under breath to her friend   
before returning her attentions to the man before her. She   
tilted her head slightly and widened her blue eyes to look   
beseechingly at him.   
  
Motoki had the look of a man facing his death. He scanned   
the arcade looking for salvation. He spotted Rei and Ami   
standing a little ways behind Makoto and he lunged to the   
side to escape the seductress.   
  
"Ami! Rei! Help m.." Motoki's words were cut off as   
Makoto quickly intercepted his evasive techniques and   
grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Hand over the communicator Motoki. We asked nicely. We   
could look for it ourselves." Makoto shot Minako a wicked   
look. "I'm sure you are carrying it with you."  
  
Motoki's hand dived into his pocket and fished out the   
communicator. He tossed it to Ami who instinctively caught   
it. Makoto had let go of Motoki and dove for the   
communicator, but Ami had got it first. Rei stepped   
forward to intercept both Makoto and Minako from pouncing   
on Ami. Both girls hesitated when they saw the imposing   
expression on the fiery priestess' face.  
  
With hands on her hips, she scolded the girls. "I thought   
we had an agreement. We would not make any contact with   
them, that it was only for them to contact us. And we all   
had to be here together if we felt the need to check up on   
them."  
  
Minako, looking unabashed, approached Ami. "Well, Rei.   
We're all here. And I doubt you and Ami stopped by to play   
a video game." She smiled in satisfaction as Rei's cheeks   
turned a dull red as she glared at the exuberant blonde.   
  
She turned and addressed Motoki. "See. We all want to   
make sure everything is ok. Let's go in the back room and   
page them."  
  
Motoki looked ready to argue, but then shrugged his   
shoulders and led the way to the back. Once all the girls   
had filed in, he closed the door. But not before a small   
black cat slipped in. Motoki felt her brush against his   
leg and he stooped down to pick up the cat.  
  
"Hey. It's Luna, Usagi's cat." He stroked her fur as he   
spoke to her. "You miss Usagi, don't you?" As he   
continued to pet Luna, the girls exchanged guilty looks.   
When Motoki finished petting Luna and murmuring comments to   
her, he set her down and faced Ami.  
  
"Okay, you've got the communicator. Go ahead and page   
them. Just make sure to set in on the table so we can all   
hear."  
  
Ami walked over to the table and set it in the center.   
Luna hopped up onto the table while everyone else drew in   
closer. She pressed the call button, and everyone held   
their breath, anxious for whatever would be broadcast.  
  
After a minute of silence, Motoki looked at Ami and asked,   
"Are you sure they were able to receive the signal?"  
  
Ami, slightly pale, nodded. "We checked them several times   
to make sure they would work. For some reason they are not   
answering."  
  
As that comment, Minako and Makoto high-fived one another   
and began to celebrate. "You go girl! Woo hoo!"  
  
Rei and Motoki exchanged skeptical glances. "I find it   
hard to believe that it would be that easy."  
  
Ami's hand itched to get out her Mercury computer. "We're   
not sure that something hasn't happened to them."  
  
Minako sidled up to Ami. "You bet something has happened!   
All our hard work has finally paid off."  
  
Motoki reached over and grabbed the communicator off the   
table. "Well, I for one will believe it when I see it."   
And with that, he opened the door and returned to his   
duties in the arcade. As the door clicked shut behind him,   
a hissing noise was heard.  
  
Luna stood on the table, tail straight, and glared   
accusingly at the girls. 


	8. Chapter8

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 8  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
The beeping echoed throughout the apartment as Mamoru and   
Usagi looked at one another. Usagi could feel the blush   
stain her cheeks as she stared in the beautiful deep blue   
eyes of Mamoru. Once the beeping stopped, the apartment   
was quiet.  
  
Mamoru, whose momentary embarrassment seemed to fade,   
raised an inquiring eyebrow and addressed the blonde   
sprawled across him.  
  
"We do have a futon you know. Do you need to lay on top of   
me too?"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault we fell like this" she replied   
irritably.  
  
"I beg to differ. It was too your fault. If you wouldn't   
have tried to hit me, you wouldn't have fallen and created   
this mess."  
  
Usagi clamped her mouth shut and resorted to glaring   
instead. Very carefully she looked around before trying to   
slowly roll off of Mamoru, while maintaining a death grip   
on the sleeping bag. Mamoru managed to use his one free   
arm to help guide Usagi next to him. Instantly she scooted   
away as far as it was possible. After making sure the bag   
was tucked in securely around her, a gruff "Night" was   
issued before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.  
  
"Night Odango" Mamoru whispered affectionately before   
drifting off to sleep himself.  
  
A few hours later, Usagi woke from an unusual dream. 'End?'   
  
She yawned and buried herself back in the sleeping bag to   
continue sleeping when she felt some movement next to her.   
She looked over her shoulder to see Mamoru sleeping   
restlessly.   
  
'He must be dreaming' she thought to herself. Mamoru   
appeared to be mumbling in his sleep. Curious, Usagi   
scooted closer to hear what he was saying. Inch by inch   
she moved, until she was practically against him.  
  
"Find…….."   
  
Just then, Mamoru rolled to his side facing Usagi. He   
flung his arm across her waist and pulled her up against   
him.  
  
Usagi froze. 'Oh man! What am I supposed to do now?' she   
wailed internally. In the dark, Usagi could barely make   
out his features. She could hear his soft rhythmic   
breathing, indicating that Mamoru has settled back into   
deep sleep.  
  
She tried to pull away from Mamoru's grasp, but it only   
seemed to tighten as she tried to move away. Mamoru   
radiated warmth and Usagi again began to succumb to the   
pull of sleep.  
  
'Oh well. He seems to have settled down now. I'll just   
move away before he wakes up.'   
  
On that parting thought, Usagi turned in the sleeping bag   
so that her backside was against Mamoru. He shifted to   
accommodate her movements, then again pulled her up against   
him. Usagi was already asleep and did not hear Mamoru   
whisper into her hair.  
  
"Princess."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but that was how it   
seemed to flow. I'll try to make it up on the next one! 


	9. Chapter9

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 9  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail:Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
  
Ami sat on the edge of her bed, watching the sun peek over   
the horizon. Morning had finally arrived, to the relief of   
the blue-haired girl. She grimaced as she realized her   
train of thought.   
  
'For someone who is very logical, I'm sure not behaving   
that way. Though the way Luna behaved at the arcade last   
night, one would have thought the world had ended.'   
  
She glanced over at the end of her bed where Luna laid in   
slumber. To look at the cat sleeping so peacefully, one   
would never guess the commotion she had caused last night.   
Ami rose gently from her bed and quietly tiptoed about her   
room; getting herself ready for the day and taking great   
care not to disturb Luna.  
  
As she dressed, she reflected on the events that occurred   
last night. As soon as Motoki left the room, she had   
pulled out her Mercury computer to make sure there was no   
Dark Kingdom activity present.  
  
'I think Luna was more upset by the fact that there wasn't   
a youma attacking Usagi and Mamoru.'  
  
Ami paused in front of the mirror and studied her   
reflection. 'Why does that seem familiar?' she pondered.   
  
She tried to grasp onto a somewhat fleeting memory, but it   
vanished leaving only a trace of familiarity. She set the   
hairbrush that was in her hand deliberately on the dresser   
before her. She resisted the impulse of flinging it in a   
brief flash of unaccustomed temper. She walked over and   
plopped down on the bed, momentarily forgetting about Luna.  
  
"I wish Minako wasn't so insistent that we do this. I feel   
so torn. Usagi is our leader, but it felt very natural to   
follow Minako's directions. This just doesn't make any   
sense."  
  
By this time, Ami was musing out-loud, forgetting all about   
the cat lying on the bed next to her. At the sound of   
Ami's voice, Luna began to stir. She yawned and stretched   
before sitting up to face the day.  
  
"Good morning Ami. I trust you slept well."  
  
"No, I did not. I spent all night worrying about Usagi and   
this whole situation we are in. I'm not sure what we are   
doing is right. I have no idea what Minako told the   
Tsukinos about Usagi being gone and her missing school.   
Why was it so easy to be persuaded by her?"  
  
Luna had sat patiently, listening to the genius vent her   
frustrations. She frowned as Ami finished her rant. "What   
do you mean it was easy to be persuaded by her?"  
  
Ami paused. "It just felt very natural to take directions   
from her. That's why this has been so hard for me.   
Besides the extreme way of forcing Mamoru and Usagi to try   
to get along, I know that Usagi is our leader, but at that   
time, it felt right to listen to Minako."  
  
She hit the bed with her fist, before standing and facing   
Luna. Her blue hair swirled around, brushing her cheeks and   
her eyes flashed anger.  
  
"What is going on? Why am I having trouble making a   
decision like this? You don't suppose the Dark Kingdom is   
controlling us somehow?"  
  
Luna seemed to consider the girl's words carefully before   
she spoke. "I don't think it's the Dark Kingdom. You've   
used your computer several times and would have picked up   
some sort of activity. I wonder……."   
  
Luna's voice trailed off, as she appeared to get an idea.  
  
"I need to go check something out. Don't forget our   
meeting this afternoon at the temple."   
  
And before Ami could question her, the black cat hopped   
onto the windowsill and was gone.  
  
Ami stomped her foot in frustration before grabbing a   
textbook off her nightstand. She fervently hoped this   
would help take her mind off her troubles before she had to   
face the other girls and the lunar cats later today. 


	10. Chapter10

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 10  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
Mamoru yawned and stretched, his vision suddenly filled   
with blonde hair. A feeling of déjà vu overcame him   
momentarily. His brow creased in thought, trying to   
concentrate why this would feel familiar. He was   
distracted though as a sleeping girl rolled over to face   
him and snuggle closer. A gentle smile rested on her lips   
adding to the serene picture. Mamoru felt his heart soften   
as he studied the girl next to him. A thought occurred to   
him as he noticed how comfortable she seemed to be next to   
him.  
  
'I wonder if….'   
  
The thought was interrupted as Usagi opened sleepy blue   
eyes. After blinking a few times, she realized her   
position and pulled back from Mamoru as quickly and as far   
as she could. A slight blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru…I meant to move before you woke up. You   
were having a nightmare and I moved closer to you and you   
trapped me with your arm and you fell back to sleep and I   
didn't want to wake you because you seemed much more   
peaceful than before…." Usagi rambled, obviously   
embarrassed.  
  
Mamoru ruthlessly squashed any tender feelings that   
generated from her confession, not exactly sure why he was   
upset. His eyes narrowed. "Well, you seemed awful cozy   
next to me while you were sleeping. It makes me wonder how   
much practice you get."  
  
Usagi's cheeks pinkened even more. "I do sleep a lot, but   
it's not like I am practicing or trying to, but…" Her voice   
trailed off, her mouth gaped open and her face turned a   
dull, angry red as Mamoru's implications sank in.  
  
"How dare you! I would never…. Who do you think I am? I   
can't believe you would think…. I mean…I've never even   
kissed…" Usagi's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She   
ended her rant by turning away, curling up in a tight ball   
and sobbing quietly to herself. Mamoru watched with   
remorse and relief. He couldn't understand why he felt   
glad that Usagi hadn't a boyfriend. He bashed himself   
mentally. For all their arguments, he really crossed the   
line this time. He had never said anything so personal or   
hateful before. Being alone, he valued his own privacy and   
made sure not to get too personal with anyone, except maybe   
Motoki.  
  
Ashamed at what he had said, he hesitantly reached over and   
placed a hand on her arm. "Usagi…"  
  
She reacted violently. With her face flushed and wet with   
tears, she glared at him momentarily before turning away.   
  
Mamoru tried again. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I   
said that. I've never even seen you with a guy and besides   
that's your private life. It is none of my business."  
  
Mamoru cringed as Usagi laughed harshly. He stared at her   
back as she spoke. "That's your idea of an apology?   
Thanks for reminding me that I have no guy in my life. Of   
course, if there were…that would be the only reason he was   
interested in me anyway. But you are right. It is NONE OF   
YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
He drew in a deep breath. Shakily he denied her self-  
accusations. "That's not true Usagi. You have a bright,   
sunny disposition that makes everyone happy. Any guy would   
be lucky to have you in his life. I'm sure there is a   
horde of guys just waiting for you to glance their way and   
give them notice."  
  
Mamoru caught his breath as Usagi turned slightly, making   
her profile visible to him. She smiled wistfully. With   
the sun pouring in through the window, she looked almost   
like……  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru." She faced him fully and gave him a   
big smile. She stared at him for a few moments.  
  
Mamoru grimaced as Usagi disturbed his train of thought.   
He frowned. "What?"  
  
Usagi looked at him coyly. "I'm sure I would feel much   
better if you would make me breakfast."   
  
Mamoru tipped his head back and laughed. 'How truly   
wonderful she was. How quickly she forgave him.'   
  
"You're not laughing at me are you?" came the disgruntled   
question.  
  
Mamoru shook his head in amusement. He grabbed the blanket   
tightly before reaching for her hand.   
  
"On the count of three. One………two……three!"   
  
He stood up and with his momentum, he also pulled Usagi up   
to stand with him. This was done in a matter of moments,   
before she could even comprehend what he was going to do.  
Mamoru wavered slightly off-balance as Usagi crashed into   
him and his free arm wrapped around her reflexively. Huge   
blue eyes stared at him as he righted them both. He winked   
down at the blonde sprite in his arms.  
  
"If I'm making breakfast, you're coming with me. I'm not   
putting on paper towels again if I don't have to."   
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
Mamoru removed his arm to make sure the sleeping bag was   
secure around him. He turned and faced the kitchen. He   
turned and spoke over his shoulder.  
  
"OK. We are going to have to work together. Just think of   
us moving like a train. I'm the engine and you are the   
caboose."  
  
Usagi looked up from where she too had been securing her   
section of sleeping bag. She frowned slightly. "I am not   
a caboose and aren't you a little old to be playing trains,   
baka?"  
  
He shrugged and faced himself towards the kitchen. They   
moved slowly across the floor. Mamoru swore he heard a   
slight "chugga chugga", but when he glanced back at Usagi,   
she only wore an expression of extreme concentration.   
  
Once they reached the kitchenette, Usagi started to head   
over to a chair to sit down, but Mamoru halted her   
movements.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to sit down out of your way while you make   
breakfast."  
  
With a look of exasperation, Mamoru shook his head.   
"Usagi, this kitchen may be small, but not that small. You   
are going to have to stand next to me while I cook."  
  
The blonde flushed as she realized he was right. "I'm not   
sure that is a good idea. I don't have to cook anything,   
do I?"  
  
"Don't worry, Odango. I'm not going to put our breakfast   
at risk. You can watch and maybe hand me things."  
  
For the next hour, they positioned themselves as a human   
chain...passing things to the table, then to the stove,   
then back again to the table to eat. They sat with their   
chairs close together while they enjoyed the freshly cooked   
meal.  
  
"This is very good Mamoru." Usagi kept her eyes lowered to   
her plate. While they were sitting, Mamoru let the blanket   
pool around his waist, showing off his broad, muscular   
chest. She was slightly envious that he was able to use a   
knife and fork simultaneously, while she still needed one   
hand to keep herself covered.  
  
"You're welcome." He raised an eyebrow as he noticed she   
was slowly consuming her food. After a few moments, he   
recognized her predicament. "Here, let me help." He   
reached over and cut her food into small pieces.  
  
"I'm not a child" she groused.  
  
"No, but at the speed you are eating, your food will be   
cold. I'm sure it would be a brand new experience for you,   
but one that I can easily prevent."  
  
Usagi continued to eat in silence, sulking about the   
unfairness of it all. Once their meal was completed, Usagi   
carefully stood up and motioned towards the sink.  
  
"Since you cooked, it's only fair that I do dishes."   
  
Mamoru noted her seriousness and refrained from making   
comments about her klutziness and kitchen skills. He   
silently handed her his plate, before standing up next to   
her.  
  
"I said I would do them."  
  
"You can. But it might be easier if I stood next to you.   
Maybe I can even dry or something. After all, it's hard to   
do dishes one-handed."   
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi seemed to have a silent battle with   
herself before she acquiesced. She turned and filled the   
sink with hot soapy water, before she began washing the   
dishes. Mamoru picked up a nearby towel and quietly began   
to dry. He set the finished tableware on the counter next   
to him. He dared not disturb Usagi because she seemed to   
be in deep thought. He saw her survey the knife that she   
held in her hands.  
  
'Gee…I wonder what she's thinking about doing with that?'  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Um…yes?"  
  
"Do you think we could cut the sleeping bag in half with   
this knife?"   
  
Usagi was still contemplating the knife in her hand.   
Mamoru gently reached over and took it from her. He   
carefully ran his thumb over the serrated edge.  
  
"I doubt it. Though, if we find a seam we could try."  
  
After a few moments of searching the folds, he found the   
seam at the center of the bag. Mamoru reached over and set   
the knife on the table. "Let's sit down while we do this,   
it may take a while."   
  
While holding the sleeping bag around his waist with one   
hand, and the seam with the other, he tried to steer Usagi   
to the kitchen chairs. He pulled slightly on the bag to   
encourage cooperation.   
  
He grinned slightly as he heard the slight 'yelp' behind   
him and felt the reduced tension in the sleeping bag   
indicating that Usagi had gotten the hint and followed him.   
The instant he realized that Usagi failed to remain in   
'train formation' in order to keep up with him, it was too   
late. He felt her crash into his backside. Instinctively,   
he let go of the sleeping bag to throw his hands forward to   
catch himself.  
  
Mamoru found himself facedown on the kitchen floor; Usagi   
plastered on top of him again. The sleeping bag seemed to   
be a little lower than he would have preferred.   
Fortunately for Mamoru, with her on top of him, Usagi was   
oblivious to that fact.  
  
After a few moments of silence, he felt Usagi shift her   
weight and what seemed to be her elbow dig into his back.   
"You know what baka? I think I prefer you being the   
mattress when we collide."  
  
Mamoru banged his forehead a few times on the floor before   
he turned his head to view the blonde 'disaster-waiting-to-  
happen.' He took note of her, chin resting in her hand,   
elbow impaling his shoulder muscles, blonde hair messily   
spayed about and twinkling blue eyes. To her credit, she   
was desperately trying to look serious.  
  
"Get off of me." he growled. "And close your eyes too."   
  
"Why? Um, nevermind." She slid off to the side, landing   
with a thump on her shoulder. Blonde hair draped across   
her face and completely hidden from sight.   
  
Mamoru quickly readjusted his covering. Once he was   
kneeling, he looked over to Usagi who hadn't moved the last   
few moments. He gently reached over and brushed the hair   
from her face. Her eyes were scrunched tightly closed and   
her cheeks were slightly pink. He shook his head slightly   
and smiled. 'Adorable.' he thought.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." 


	11. Chapter11

Trapped Together till Halloween   
By Krysia  
CHAPTER 11  
Rated: PG-ish  
Set: 1st season-ish  
e-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
The girls lazed around Rei's room enjoying their last few   
moments of peace before the lunar cats came to render   
judgment upon their actions.  
  
"Ya know…" spoke up Makoto as she glanced at the others.   
"Luna has been rather cranky the last day or so. Do you   
suppose moon cats can suffer from PMS?"  
  
Minako grinned wickedly. "Poor Artemis. You know guys   
always get the worst of it."  
  
"Poor Mamoru, too. If he and Usagi are still fighting,   
it's only going to get worse when that hits." Rei mentioned   
absently while leafing through a manga. She abruptly   
stopped and looked up at the girls. Dawning horror   
appeared on all their faces. They all began speaking at   
once.  
  
"Do you know when…"  
  
"Did you make sure..."  
  
"I thought you had taken care of everything."  
  
Ami groaned, closed her eyes and began hitting the back of   
her head lightly against the wall she was leaning against.   
"We are dead. She's going to kill us. I knew this was a   
bad idea. How did I get talked into this? It's not like   
we can call her and ask, not with Mamoru right there."  
  
The other girls watched in fascination as Ami babbled   
almost incoherently.  
  
"I think she's lost it," Makoto whispered to Minako.   
Minako just nodded, still staring at Ami.  
  
Rei reached over and whacked Ami on the leg with her manga.   
"Ami! Get a hold of yourself! Luna and Artemis are going   
to be here in any minute. The last thing we need is any   
sign that we are not in control of the situation."  
  
Ami nodded and took a deep breath. She picked up the   
textbook that she had been reading and tried to focus on   
the pages.  
  
"Minako? Have you spoken to Artemis at all?" Rei inquired.  
  
The blonde girl frowned and shook her head slightly. "No.   
I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon after our   
first meeting with him and Luna."  
  
From behind the text book, Ami volunteered, "Luna went   
looking for him this morning, I think. Or she went look   
for something."  
  
Makoto stood up and strode across the room. She wrenched   
the book from Ami. Ami blinked in surprise and looked up   
at the girl towering over her.  
  
"What do you mean? Spill girl. We need to know everything   
if we are going to be prepared for this meeting." Makoto   
plopped next to Ami while holding the book hostage.  
  
Ami sighed and recounted her conversation with Luna that   
morning, making sure to leave out the part where she was   
complaining about Minako being persuasive. "The last thing   
she said before she left was, 'I need to go check something   
out. Don't forget our meeting this afternoon at the   
temple.' My guess is that she was going to look for   
Artemis or go to Central Control."  
  
The girls exchanged glances with one another. "What do you   
suppose she meant by that?" inquired Rei.  
  
Artemis hopped onto the windowsill before anyone answered.   
"Hello, girls." He glanced around the room quickly before   
jumping down and strolling over to the far side of the   
room. He turned and faced the girls, observing them   
quietly.  
  
Minako opened her mouth to say something, when just then   
Luna appeared though the same window. Shocked, surprised   
and curious expressions adorned the girls' faces, but they   
wisely refrained from comment. If possible, Luna looked   
even more irritated and upset than last night.  
  
"Artemis." Luna's voice was dangerously low. Her eyes   
narrowed as she stared at her feline counterpart. "I'm   
glad to see you were able to make in on time."  
  
Artemis looked back at Luna not quite meeting her gaze.   
"Of course I would. I was the one who suggested this   
meeting. Now that you are here, we can discuss the issue   
at hand."  
  
Luna hopped off of the sill and stalked over to Artemis.   
As she turned around to position herself facing the girls,   
she hissed in his ear, "You can't avoid me forever, and I   
will get to the bottom of this."  
  
Luna sat and addressed the teenagers who were watching them   
with looks of fascinated horror. She cleared her throat.   
"I have been thinking. Ami had mentioned that she   
calculated that the Dark Kingdom should not be attacking   
anytime soon. There are other matters that need to be   
discussed. We haven't spent much time planning strategy or   
other things because of the frequent attacks. Maybe now   
would be an appropriate time for that, since obviously I   
have no say in the matter of Usagi," she concluded   
bitterly.  
  
"What kind of other matters, Luna?" asked Makoto.  
  
Luna looked at the girls. "We haven't talked about   
memories. I awoke all of you, with the exception of Venus,   
of course. Since the time each of you awoke, we've spent   
most of our time discussing the motives of the Dark Kingdom   
and finding the moon princess. We have not talked about   
what you remember, or if you remember anything at all. I   
already know that none of you remember who the moon   
princess is, but do you remember anything else?"  
  
Luna watched the girl's expressions to gauge their   
reactions. Ami, Makoto and Rei looked a little confused,   
Minako appeared thoughtful and Artemis seemed to be   
studying the girls also. Luna was a little disappointed   
that there weren't more obvious reactions, but she was   
willing to bet that Artemis and Minako knew more than they   
were telling.  
  
Artemis turned and faced Luna. "Do you think we should be   
discussing this without Usagi? She is the leader after   
all. Shouldn't she be a part of this as well? You live   
and train her. Does she remember anything of the past?"   
Minako could have kissed Artemis at the moment. While Luna   
was answering the barrage of questions, Minako discreetly   
motioned to Ami, glaring furiously at her and made a typing   
motion with her hand.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Ami pulled out her Mercury computer and flipped it open.   
"There is Dark Kingdom activity near the park. We need to   
go."  
  
The girls quickly left the room and ran to the park. The   
cats followed them.  
  
"Way to go, Ami! I'm glad you caught my signal. What are   
we going to tell them when we get to the park?" Minako   
spoke quietly to her as they ran.  
  
Ami turned her head slightly and looked incredulously at   
Minako. Just then they reached the park. She shoved   
Minako out of the way as a stray tentacle shot from the   
creature that appeared in front of them.  
  
Minako looked sheepishly at Ami. "Henshin everyone!"  
  
After flashes of blue, gold, red and green…the senshi were   
present and ready to fight the evil before them.  
  
"Talk about perfect timing!" Venus winked at Mercury just   
before she fired her Crescent Beam attack.  
  
Mercury resisted the urge to whap Venus upside the head.   
'Later,' she thought to herself. She worked on her   
computer, desperately trying to find a way they could   
defeat this monster without the help of Sailor Moon.  
  
'If they could…" she thought pessimistically as she watched   
Mars' and Jupiter's attacks miss the creature. 


	12. Chapter12

Trapped Together till Halloween By Krysia CHAPTER 12 Rated: PG-ish Set: 1st season-ish e-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
Mars wiped her brow and took a quick breath while Venus and Jupiter tried to double team the monster. Mercury still worked frantically off to the side analyzing the battle. This youma did not seem to follow the typical Dark Kingdom pattern. This feminine-shaped creature seemed to be stronger and more intelligent than past youma. She was quite tall in stature, a hideous blue-green color and had several tentacles instead of arms. This thing had the ability to raise a shield and deflect most attacks that came her way and launched offensive maneuvers with those tentacles whenever the senshi tried to power up.  
  
Blow upon blows, the senshi fought. Alternating attacks, their movements were in harmony with one another. The youma did not give up without a fight, but with the four senshi each 90 degrees from one another, it was continually bombarded and finally after several minutes, the youma disintegrated before their eyes. The girls slumped with exhaustion. This fight was longer than most because Sailor Moon hadn't been there to finish off the youma. Instead, the senshi had to keep using their powers until the monster was defeated.  
  
A flurry of flower petals appeared in the sky not far from where the youma dust lay. Zoisite clapped slowly.  
  
"Bravo Senshi. I am impressed." His words dripped with sarcasm. "You girls were able to defeat my youma all on your own without your pathetic leader. So, where is the Moon brat?" He surveyed the area with a smirk. "Unless she's cowering behind a tree somewhere, I do believe you are leaderless at the moment."  
  
A crescent beam came from behind and narrowly missed the arrogant gray-clad servant of Beryl. He turned to face Venus better, the girl who dared to challenge him. Cold blue eyes glared back at the Negaverse general.  
  
"Get lost creep before we moon dust you." Venus' voice was angry, but controlled. The rest of the girls began to power up to lend strength to the golden senshi's words.  
  
Zoisite scowled at the magical girls before teleporting back to Queen Beryl. Although she would not be happy with Zoisite on allowing a strong youma to be destroyed by the senshi, she would surly be interested in this new development. Not only was Sailor Moon absent from the battle, but Tuxedo Kamen as well.  
  
Mercury scanned the area and announced that there was no longer any dark energy present. The senshi glanced around. Seeing no one, they moved to a cluster of trees to return back to their normal guise.  
  
Luna approached the girls from her hiding place. Her frown deepened when she realized that Artemis had disappeared again. He must have left the same time Zoisite did. She cleared her throat as she addressed the girls.  
  
"Congratulations on defeating the youma. But I thought you had made sure there would be no Negaverse attacks." She rounded on Ami who flinched under the black cat's glare.  
  
"All's well that finishes good, Luna." Minako bubbled as she tried to draw Luna's attention from the blue-haired girl. Almost at once, the girls began making excuses on needing to be somewhere and they all fled in separate directions.  
  
Luna grit her teeth in frustration. "I will get to the bottom of this," she vowed. She turned and headed towards the Crown arcade to check in with Central Control. Without Usagi around to constantly watch over, she felt a little lost. Maybe focusing on finding the Moon Princess and defeating Queen Beryl would take her mind off her current problem. Not only had the girls removed her main responsibility from her, but also she actually missed the bright blonde girl with whom she was instructing. Luna would admit that Mamoru and Usagi's bickering had definitely gotten out of hand as of late, but the means that they went about to end this was too outrageous to even contemplate. With a shake of the head to clear her thoughts, she exited the park and went to try to be somewhat productive.  
  
Meanwhile, Ami had returned home and sat at her desk staring at her computer, analyzing the battle they completed previously. The good news was that the four of them were able to defeat the youma; but the bad news was that it took a lot more time and energy to do so. Not only that, but the enemy also took note of their missing leader. That was definitely not good.  
  
The blue-haired girl cringed as she remembered how furious Luna was. Ami wondered how much of that anger was because they were able to defeat the youma without the help of Sailor Moon. Although they did deserve to have the tar beaten out of them for the stunt they pulled on Usagi and Mamoru, isn't it more important that the greater evil be beaten and the lesser evil just get yelled at?  
  
Once this was all said and done Minako and Motoki had better have been right; that there was underlying attraction causing their incessant fighting-otherwise there would be hell to pay from those two. And she was sure that it would be even worse than facing Luna. Usagi may be very loving and forgiving, but she could also drive them to distraction with her shrieking and wailing. Or even worse, Usagi could decide to return the favor and start a matchmaking campaign of her own.not that Minako and Makoto would mind. And Mamoru. Ami shuddered. He has proven himself to be intelligent and focused. His aloof nature caused one to wonder if there is any emotion in him at all. But Motoki assured them that Mamoru was a good guy and even Minako pointed out that Usagi and Mamoru's arguments, as obnoxious as they were, created enough heat between the two of them to set the room on fire. The self-proclaimed Senshi of Love had insisted that the two were meant together and their arguing was just a form of foreplay. Ami reddened and on that note, switched her train of thought.  
  
She drifted back to the battle. The four had actually done quite well. Under Venus's direction and Mercury's tactical advice, they were able to beat the youma and scare off Zoisite. Their movements had been instinctive as if were totally natural for the inners to be fighting without the presence of Sailor Moon. Without each of them worrying about Usagi getting hurt, the senshi were able to focus on destroying the youma as efficiently as possible.  
  
Ami frowned. Why had that youma been there anyway? As far as she could tell, there had been no Nijizuishou carrier around. Granted, Sailor Moon wasn't there with her Crescent Moon Wand, but there was nothing to indicate that the youma was human, so they were able to moon dust it. The creature seemed to have the sole purpose of draining energy and wreaking havoc. This youma seemed to be substantially stronger, she mused. 'I wonder if they were test driving a new model?'  
  
With a sigh, Ami put her computer away and picked up her Japanese Literature book. After all, she was only 15 chapters ahead. It wasn't until the wee hours in the morning that she readied herself for school. With everything she needed placed in accordance to her morning routine, Ami turned out the light and leaned back in her bed. Her head had barely touched the pillow before she shot back upright. She dropped her head in her hands in despair. School was tomorrow. Usagi was missing school. Why did she ever agree to this? Usagi couldn't afford to miss school? Not only that, but how would they explain Usagi's absence? Fighting down a panic attack, Ami resisted the urge to do an all-call on the senshi communicator. Minako said she would handle it.  
  
Her hand dropped into her lap and she let herself fall backwards into her bed, an uncharacteristic move on Ami's part. She stared sightlessly at the ceiling. She had no idea how Minako took care of her part in all this. Ami was scared. In a few short hours, she would have come up with a plausible excuse why Usagi wasn't in class, if asked.  
  
'Please, please, please,' she begged her ceiling, 'please let Minako take care of this in a satisfactory way.' The blue-haired girl drifted into a restless sleep, dreaming of a beautiful place where she was in her senshi form. And she seemed to be searching for someone.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update this. Not only was real life busy (and writer's block), but then I broke my arm in August and couldn't type!! But I've since discovered that inspiration seems to strike in the various waiting rooms, so I guess it was a mixed blessing! ^^; 


	13. Chapter13

TRAPPED! By: Krysia Setting: First Season, PG-13ish Chapter 13 e-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
Usagi sat on the kitchen floor watching as Mamoru patiently worked at ripping the seam of the sleeping bag. The linoleum was uncomfortable, but after their last disaster, Mamoru had decreed that it would be safer for both of them if they had stayed there until they could move separate from one another. Usagi had dared not to protest so now she sat huddled next to him as he worked.  
  
'Safer indeed,' Usagi thought. It didn't take much effort to recall how embarrassed she was when Mamoru asked her to close her eyes. That could have only meant one thing. But she didn't see anything! She didn't WANT to see anything! Talk about making what was a funny situation.very uncomfortable. It's so unfair. It was the first time that she ever-got one up on Mamoru and he had to ruin it. Then, when he brushed her hair out of her face and said she could open her eyes.what was that all about? She tipped her head down, her hair sweeping down to hide her face, so that Mamoru wouldn't chance to see her pink cheeks and realize what she was thinking about. She would get the girls back no matter what. Nothing could compare to the misery of being perpetually embarrassed, but she would find something close.  
  
She peeked through the blonde strands and stared morosely at Mamoru's hands. Currently, he was using the paring knife to cut the center seam, which would hopefully render the sleeping bag in two parts. His head was bent forward to see the small stitching better. He had been working on this for more than two hours and was only about half done. Usagi squirmed restlessly. She had been quiet up until now. She had been analyzing their situation and was still at a loss at why the girls and Motoki were putting them through this. 'Was their arguing so terrible? Was it so bad that they felt the need to go to such lengths? It's been almost two whole days and she and Mamoru haven't tried to kill each other yet. The fact that they survived the weekend should be good enough for the girls,' she rationalized. 'After all, what do they hope to accomplish having us together a whole month? It's not like we could be friends when this is over; maybe co-conspirators of a revenge plot, but never friends.'  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru's thoughts weren't solely centered on his task. Feigning total concentration, he reflected on what happened earlier. His annoyance and embarrassment had melted away when he knelt next to Usagi and brushed her hair out of her face. He had no idea what caused him to act with such tenderness towards his mortal enemy, but now he was regretting it. 'Damn Motoki,' he thought. The guy had countless times told him to look past the insults and klutz attacks and see the girl underneath. When he saw her scrunched up face and pink cheeks, he finally saw what Motoki had encouraged him to look for all along. A sweet girl with a heart of gold, one who would always try to make the right choice for fear of hurting someone else. 'Except when arguing with him,' he amended. Grudgingly he admitted to himself that he had been going out of his way to keep people at a distance to focus on his true purpose.finding the princess. And it was more of a challenge for some.  
  
Movement of the sleeping bag pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up at Usagi. He had been so intent on thoughts of her, that he had forgotten that she was sitting next to him. He frowned slightly as he realized that it was totally out of character for her to be silent for so long. He set the knife carefully on the floor next to him and extended his hand to place a cool palm on her forehead.  
  
Usagi jerked her head up at Mamoru's touch causing his hand to slide down and smack her in the nose.  
  
"Ow!" she whined. She glared at the dark-haired youth staring at her. One hand slid out from the sleeping bag to check the offended appendage. "What's that for and why did you stop working? Are you finished?"  
  
He quirked a grin though concern still showed in his eyes. "It goes against your nature to be so quiet for so long. I figured you must be ill."  
  
"Yea. I'm sick of being here," she muttered quietly.  
  
Mamoru dropped his arm to his lap and winced internally. "Sorry Odango that I'm not your choice of companions." His voice was cool and his face was impassive; he looked down to see where he set his knife to resume his task. He missed the flash of remorse that passed across Usagi's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru-san. I didn't mean I was sick of you. I'm just tired of this whole ordeal. There is nothing to do except focus on getting through this situation with the minimum of embarrassment. And even if I were to talk your ear off, I'm sure that there is nothing I have to say that would interest you."  
  
Mamoru glanced up at Usagi's apology and watched her as she scooted back slightly to lean against the kitchen cupboards. She was wrapped up to her chin in her end of the sleeping bag and as she relaxed her weight to rest against the wood surface, she began to slide downwards. Because she was completely encased in the thick fabric, she had nothing to stop her from her ending up in a very awkward and uncomfortable position on the floor. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure you'd find some way to amuse me."  
  
In response, Usagi stuck her tongue out at the irritating man laughing at her. But there was no graceful way to resume a sitting position and instead, she flopped around like a fish out of water. Mamoru realized her predicament immediately and reached over to help her upright.  
  
"Let's take a break. This is taking longer than I had though it would. I've never seen anything so well made as this." Mamoru prepared himself to stand. " It must be getting close to lunchtime anyway, so let's make something to eat."  
  
Usagi immediately brightened. "Yea! Now you're talking my language!"  
  
Mamoru halted her movements as she tried to rise. "Just a minute. Let's do this together. We seem to have more success when we synchronize ourselves." He reached for her hand, which she snaked out from under the sleeping bag. As he stood, he pulled Usagi up with him and led her to the refrigerator.  
  
After convincing Usagi that rationing the pre-made meals would be less work for them in the long run, they enjoyed only one of Makoto's homemade dishes. This really was the ideal since each only had one hand to work with for preparing the meal, though strategic leaning would allow Mamoru two hands. It wasn't long and the couple was sitting at the table enjoying a hot meal and chatting like old friends.  
  
Once the meal was complete and kitchen cleaned, Mamoru grabbed the paring knife from earlier, dropped it to the floor and kicked it across the room towards the futon. Before Usagi could ask, he explained, "This way I don't have to worry about impaling myself when we cross the room. I thought it would be more comfortable on the futon trying to finish this up than sitting here in the kitchen. This way you can lay down and take a nap or look through those magazines while I'm working."  
  
Usagi was touched by his thoughtfulness. She gave him a tremulous smile. "Thank you Mamoru-san. That is very considerate of you."  
  
He smiled at her. "It's not without totally selfish reasons, mind you. That linoleum is very hard on the hind end."  
  
Usagi began to laugh. "That's a relief. I think I would be checking your forehead if you were putting my comfort before everything else."  
  
"Yea, well." he shrugged uncomfortably. Mamoru led the way back to the futon and once Usagi had made herself comfortable, he settled down to work.  
  
It wasn't long before Usagi had finished the magazines and was napping on the futon. Occasionally Mamoru glanced her way, telling himself that he was making sure she was ok. Especially since yesterday she was still experiencing after-effects of that drug Motoki had used to knock them out. He couldn't help but think that other than the embarrassing situations they've had to deal with, they were both coping quite well. There was a sense of familiarity about her, which Mamoru dismissed as that somehow during all their heated exchanges, they had gotten to know each other. 'Which makes sense, since we know exactly how to insult one another,' he thought. 'But I guess it's true how they say that any task is much easier when two people work together.'  
  
His thoughts wandered as he continued his tedious task. Lunch had been relatively pleasant and Mamoru had found himself sharing stories about Motoki and school with the blonde-haired girl. Reflecting back, he realized that he probably talked more than she did, which was a shock in itself. But he also admitted to himself that he enjoyed watching her eyes light up with laughter and mischief. They had tossed around a few ideas for revenge, but none had really sounded equal to the situation that they found themselves in.  
  
As he finished cutting the last stitch, he set the knife down with a sigh. That had been a major ordeal. What should have been a quick snip and rip, turned into an all-day project. But now finally, they each had their own section of covering and would be allowed some freedom of movement. And now, maybe they could find a way to escape. 


	14. Chapter14

TRAPPED! By: Krysia Setting: First Season, PG-13ish Chapter 14 e-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
Usagi began to stir. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. She rolled to her side and much to her surprise, she found herself alone on the futon. Jerking upright, she looked around the apartment. Delicious smells were drifting from the kitchen area and she saw Mamoru working in the kitchen preparing their next meal. He was standing at the counter, back towards her with the sleeping bag wrapped around his waist. A brief moment of panic ensued until she realized that she was still in the sleeping bag also. As her mind processed the information, it finally came to the conclusion that Mamoru had finished ripping the seam and now they each had their own coverings. And she was not feeling disappointed once she realized that they wouldn't be in such close physical contact anymore. Granted, there were probably a dozen or so girls that would trade their right arm to be in Usagi's shoes, or lack thereof, at the moment. A brief pang reminded her that Mamoru would probably prefer any of those girls to her. They were all older, smarter and much prettier. Besides, they didn't like each other, so it was no point thinking along those lines. The only reason that thought entered her mind was that any normal teenage girl would like a handsome guy to notice her, it wasn't that she liked him or anything.  
  
In spite of all the times Mamoru-baka had been a jerk to her in the past, he had been making an effort to be not quite so annoying during their imprisonment. Even though he'd always been a pain, there was something about the guy that made Usagi feel like she could trust him, in some warped cosmic joke-type of way. 'The same way you trust a horse not to kick you as you walk by.' Usagi was immediately ashamed by her malicious thoughts. 'He's been more than gentlemanly, worked hard at providing separate coverings AND he's making a meal.'  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, Usagi started at the late hour. "Mamoru- san, is that clock showing the correct time?"  
  
Without turning, he responded, "Yes, you were sleeping so deeply I didn't want to wake you. You must still be suffering from the after affects of whatever Motoki gave us so I thought it better to leave you be." He turned to face her with a grin, "Besides, you slept though lunch so that was one less meal to prepare and clean up after. I'm making larger servings now to make up for what we missed earlier."  
  
She bounced up off the futon and with her sleeping bag secured, she ran over to the kitchen to give him a one-armed hug. "Thank you Mamoru-san, that was very considerate of you. I would reward you by finishing up here in the kitchen, but I don't think that would be more along the lines of cruel and unusual punishment." She beamed up at him. And just as quickly she was back in the living room dancing and twirling around rejoicing in the freedom of movement.  
  
Mamoru leaned against the counter to watch the blonde girl as she traipsed about the apartment. To his surprise, her movements were sure and graceful. Blonde hair flowed behind her, one arm flung out wide while the other held the sleeping bag in place. Impulsively, Mamoru pushed himself from the counter and strode across the room. When he reached Usagi, he stopped before her with a sweeping bow and he extended his right hand.  
  
"My lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
Usagi dropped a curtsey. "My lord, you may," she responded with a giggle.  
  
The couple began to waltz about the room, dancing to music that only themselves could hear. They were beautifully matched and after a short while, Mamoru twirled her away then towards him, ending their impromptu dance routine with Usagi pressed against his chest. Cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, Usagi gave Mamoru a smile. Mamoru felt his heart give a little flip. Then reality came crashing down on him. This had felt so familiar. Maybe he had danced with the Princess before. Abruptly, Mamoru stepped back to increase the distance between them. Usagi also realized how close they were and took a step back. Unfortunately, a corner of the sleeping bag was dragging on the ground from their movements and her heel stepped on the edge, causing her to slip backwards.  
  
Reacting instinctively, Usagi flung both arms out to balance herself and forgot to remain holding on to her meager covering. Usagi fell to the floor with a thump, her hands bracing her from falling completely back and hitting her head.  
  
"Ooh, that hurt." Usagi dazedly shook her head and then realized that there was quite a draft along her legs. Simultaneously, she sat up and yanked the sleeping bag together. Fortunately, when she fell, she remained somewhat covered. Unfortunately, she flashed Mamoru a little more leg and cleavage than she would have preferred. Her thoughts raced, looking for something to say to reduce her humiliation, when Mamoru turned and fled for the kitchen.  
  
'Dinner!'  
  
Mamoru quickly grabbed some utensils and tried to salvage the meal that he had been preparing before he impulsively joined Usagi in her celebrating. He had been perfectly content watching her from the sidelines, but some unknown force seemed to propel him over to her. There was something about her light; maybe it was the same way a moth hovered around a flame. Attractive and alluring, but deadly if approached too closely. Usagi was a modern day siren and he would do well to remember that and stay as far away as possible.  
  
'As if it were possible,' he groaned inwardly. Boiling in oil was too good for Motoki. He knew his best friend was trying to help, but he really had no idea was he was jeopardizing by putting Mamoru in the situation. He was distracting him from his true purpose, which was finding the princess. And no matter how lovely Usagi was he couldn't divert his attention. Besides, they hated each other, didn't they?  
  
Usagi stood up slowly. Mamoru had his back to her, apparently rescuing their dinner. She had a choice, she could go set the table and pretend like nothing happened, or she could ignore him while remaining on this side of the room. And as wonderful as dinner smelled, she actually made the sensible choice and settled herself on the futon with the TV remote in her hand. When she had grabbed the remote before moving to the futon, her hand had momentarily drifted towards the communicator that the girls had left. Her moment of impulse was kept in check however; she would be darned if she was going to call begging to be set free. If anything, Mamoru would have to break down before she ever would. And with the determined lift of her chin, she aimed the remote at the TV and clicked the power button.  
  
She soon discovered that no matter which button she pressed, the weather channel was the only station that showed. She dropped her head in one of her hands as she remembered Mamoru commenting on something like that the previous day. Mindlessly she watched as cold fronts and jet streams were marked showing predicted weather patterns for the next few days as she ran her hand absently though her hair.  
  
Usagi could hear Mamoru set the table and the sound of the chair being pulled away from the table. She didn't even look over as he sat down and started eating. The blonde lasted all of ten minutes before standing up and stalking over to the kitchen area. Before she could blast him for not inviting her over and eating all the food himself, she noticed that her place had been set as well. She swallowed her words and silently sat herself and began eating. She focused on her plate before her, avoiding any potential eye contact with the man sitting across the table from her.  
  
He was sitting as far away from her as humanly possible, while still being seated at the same table. He heard her walk over and sit down. He could feel that she was angry with him, but for whatever reason decided to join him anyway. 'Maybe resisting food was just too much for her,' he thought wryly. Under his lashes, he watched his petite sprite consume the food before her. Once she finished her food, he stood and reached for her plate.  
  
She pulled back in her seat, still holding her dishes. She finally looked up at him. "You cooked dinner, Mamoru-san, it's only fair that I clean up." Mamoru moved to object, but not wanting to destroy the tentative working relationship thus far established, wisely sat his plate next to the sink and moved towards the futon.  
  
As he settled himself comfortably, he winced slightly at the occasional loud clashing of dishes. Fortunately, it didn't sound like anything was being broken, yet, so he turned his attention to the TV. 'I wonder if they altered the wiring somehow to block the other channels,' he pondered. Before he could try to see how to divert the weather announcer advising travelers on various popular vacation spots, an annoying beeping sound began to emanate from the TV and a ticker banner began to run across the bottom of the screen. All thoughts of trying to see how to get other channels flew out the window. He found himself frozen in place as he read the words that flashed across the screen. He didn't even notice Usagi who had come over to stand behind him when that awful noise began. He didn't hear her gasp in horror as she too read the advisory.  
  
Warning: Senshi are fighting a monster in Juuban Park. Please avoid the area and remain in your homes. Stay tuned for further announcements.  
  
"Oh NO!" As Usagi moved to grab the communicator from the top of the TV, Mamoru stood and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She turned and faced him. Her face was flushed and she looked panicked. "I need to make sure my sen.my family is alright." She struggled to remove herself from Mamoru's grip.  
  
With his free hand, he snatched the communicator and held it from Usagi. "We can't use this right now. Wherever everyone is, they need to make sure they are safe. I'm sure your family is ok."  
  
Usagi found herself in very close proximity to Mamoru. With her one arm holding the sleeping bag in place and the bag itself wrapped around her, she was not in a very good position to fight Mamoru. She was unable to kick him though the layers of blanket and she was not about to let go of her last shred of modesty to take a swing at him. Instead, she fruitlessly continued to tug on her captured arm.  
  
Mamoru had pulled her close to him out of self-defense. With her pressed against him, he could weld more leverage and stop her from fighting him. "Calm down Usagi," he whispered soothingly. "I'm sure your family is safe and your friends too. This is not the first monster attack the senshi has had to deal with and any civilians nearby will be sure to get away as fast as they can."  
  
"But how will they know we are safe?" Usagi made one last ditch attempt.  
  
Mamoru shook his head and smiled through his concern, "The girls and Motoki know exactly where we are, even if we don't. And I don't know of any time where there has been more than one attack at different locations at the same time, do you?" Reassuring Usagi did nothing to help him deal with his own fears. 'What if Sailor Moon needs me?'  
  
Usagi stopped struggling. Mamoru gave her a long look before letting her go. She sat bonelessly on the futon watching the ticker flash across the screen with the same message. Repeating over and over.  
  
The two sat transfixed in front of the TV. Never had the weather station been studied so intently. Unfortunately, it wasn't the various weather- related programs and continual weather statistics that held Mamoru and Usagi's attention. It was the unchanging message that continued to scroll along the bottom of the screen.  
  
Mamoru watched the TV and took surreptitious glances at the girl next to him. She was staring at the information, but by the emotions that flashed randomly across her face, he knew she wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking, but about what? And what was with that smirk, just before she started looking worried again?  
  
Usagi inwardly fretted about the senshi. She knew she couldn't give into the pacing and ranting and raving that she desperately wanted to do. She couldn't give away her secret. The true reason she wanted to know if her friends were ok..because they were fighting the youma. She smiled involuntarily when she realized that Luna would probably fry their butts for having Sailor Moon indisposed, but then what if they were able to defeat the youma without her? Her smile faded away. Would they even need her? What good is a leader if she isn't there to lead? She unconsciously balled herself up as she became more upset and depressed. She was a lame warrior to begin with, what would happen when the others realized that they really didn't need her?  
  
Mamoru was growing concerned that this message continued to flash across the screen. Senshi battles normally didn't last this long and hopeful this was just an error on the station's part. Any moment, a new message giving the 'all clear' would flash. But minutes dragged by and there was no change. The shadows were growing long across the room and night was quickly approaching. It took all of Mamoru's will power to remain sitting. He still hadn't felt the need to transform. Sailor Moon didn't need him. Maybe he was too far away to feel the pull that he normally felt. Whatever the reason, it was driving him crazy analyzing every possible scenario without any information to confirm or deny his speculations.  
  
He felt his heart melt in sympathy as he noticed that Usagi was not faring too well either. She had curled herself in a tight ball and had her head down on her knees. He couldn't see her face to see if she was crying. He didn't know why Sailor Moon didn't need him, but obviously this girl did.  
  
He slid closer to Usagi and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. I'm sure they are all fine. It's just a mistake. That warning should have been removed long ago." He made sure to keep his voice low and soothing. Surprisingly, the girl turned and flung herself at his chest. As he drew his arms around her unconsciously, he could feel her shaking slightly and a slight dampness against his chest. They sat like this for a while, before Usagi pulled herself from his arms. Mamoru stomped down on the feelings of disappointment as he felt an immediate lack of warmth with Usagi's removal of herself.  
  
'Princess. Focus on the Princess,' he chanted inwardly.  
  
Usagi wiped her face with a corner of the sleeping bag. "Thank you Mamoru- san for holding me. I was so scared and." Her voice trailed off as the TV caught her attention. A new message flashed across the screen. "All clear." Usagi immediately brightened and gave Mamoru a huge smile. "It's over."  
  
"Yes. I wonder if the senshi won." Mamoru could have kicked himself for voicing his thoughts out-loud. With the stricken look on Usagi's face, Mamoru's new purpose was to relieve her fears. "I'm sure they won. If they didn't, that would be big news and there would be stuff flashing all over the screen. I'm sure the weather channel would deem it worthy and interrupt their normal programs."  
  
"Do you think we could call the girls and Motoki now and make sure everything is alright?" Usagi asked hesitantly. Dark lashes wet with tears and her head turned so that his view was of her profile; again Mamoru felt a tug at his memories. And again, Usagi's question derailed him from his train of thought.  
  
The dark-haired youth glanced down at the communicator that he still clenched in his hand. All this time past and he never let go. With an absent-minded shake of his head, he pressed the call button.  
  
Nothing.  
  
After a few moments, he tried again. He raised up his gaze to see Usagi's hopeful look disintegrate. Mamoru looked up at the clock; he could barely make out the time due to the darkness of the room. "Usagi-chan, look how late it is. They are probably all in bed asleep. Which is what we should do too. We can check in with them in the morning." This caused Usagi's protest to die before she could voice them.  
  
Mamoru aimed the remote and clicked the power button. The room was plunged immediately into darkness. Usagi found herself drained from the emotional overload of the evening, and the idea of sleep very welcoming. Her last conscious thought before she drifted asleep was that she was sure she would have known if something truly awful had happened to the senshi.  
  
Mamoru smiled tenderly at the sleeping girl lying next to him. He never knew anyone who cared so deeply for others like Usagi. It was blatantly obvious how much her family and friends meant to her. He forced away a wave of jealously. He didn't have anyone who really cared about him. Except maybe the princess and he hadn't even found her yet. Usagi cared about everyone, would she care if something happened to him?  
  
Mamoru settled himself down next to Usagi, careful to maintain a modest distance between them. After all, they each had their own covering now and didn't need to share their blankets.  
  
Unguardedly in their sleep, the two moved closer to each other. Mamoru placed an arm around Usagi's waist pulling her closer while she snuggled up against his chest. Blissfully they slept the night away drawing comfort and warmth from one another.  
  
In the darkened Crown Arcade, a quiet beeping sound emanated from an apron pocket hanging on a hook in the back storage area. 


	15. Chapter15

TRAPPED!

By: Krysia

Setting: First Season, PG-13ish

Chapter 15

E-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com

Monday morning came in its usual way. The alarm clock buzzed and snoozed several times. Eventually, a teenage girl with long blonde hair raced about the pink bedroom readying herself for school. Her cat, lying on the end of the bed, opened a sleepy eye to watch her progress. The Tsukino family, oblivious to the ruckus going on upstairs, continued with their normal morning routine. Ikuko waited patiently for her hurricane of a daughter to make her token 'fly by' as she grabbed her breakfast and lunch simultaneously while propelling herself out the door towards school. This morning was no exception.

Their daughter raced by shouting, "I'm going to be so late!" Ikuko blinked as Usagi zoomed by with nary a 'Good morning' or 'Thanks, mom'. Of course, she was still standing in her usual place holding her daughter's breakfast and lunch. The slamming of the door jarred her out of her reverie. 'Now that was odd.' With a slight shrug and an exasperated "Teenagers", Ikuko headed back into the kitchen to resume her morning tasks. Kenji and Shingo had left for their destinations as well. Unnoticed, a white cat with a crescent moon descended from upstairs, retrieved the bento box sitting on the counter and hopped out a nearby window and headed in the same direction Usagi had ran minutes before.

Students were seated when the morning bell rang. Moments later, Tsukino Usagi entered the classroom and bowed to the teacher. "Please excuse my tardiness this morning, Haruna-sensei, I had trouble sleeping last night." 

Mrs. Haruna shook her head slightly and motioned for the girl to take her seat. "I will excuse you this time Usagi, but please make more of an effort tomorrow." 

"Yes, sensei."

Ami watched with growing horror as Usagi sat in a nearby desk. Naru leaned back to whisper to the newly arrived student, "You got lucky this morning Usa, but I hope you have your homework." Usagi nodded and smiled at the girl. Naru turned her attention to the teacher and Ami met the sky blue gaze of Tsukino Usagi. Ami narrowed her eyes and her suspicions were confirmed when the odango-headed girl flashed her a victory sign and winked. It took all of Ami's self-restraint to not sink down in her seat and hide from the world. They were doomed. A quick glance at Makoto and her lack of surprise indicated that Makoto was privy to Minako's plan. Ami tiredly rubbed her temple. It was going to be a long day.

It wasn't until the lunch bell rang that Ami uncharacteristically leapt from her seat and grabbed Usagi by the arm to head to their usual lunch spot. Makoto followed closely behind. None of the girls noticed the perplexed look that followed them out the door. Mrs. Haruna just shook her head. There must have been a full moon last night or something. She wandered off to lunch mumbling that even Mizuno-san was acting oddly. Maybe she was spending too much time with Tsukino Usagi, who was also acting out of sorts today. Even with her years of teaching experience, these teenagers still came up with new ways to catch her off guard. She doubted that she would have them ever totally figured out.

Usagi bubbled along merrily next to her companion, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the blue-haired girl was practically dragging her outside. Makoto tossed herself down on the ground and leaned up against their favorite tree. Usagi took her cue and settled herself next to her. Ami stood hands on hips, surveying the girls.

"This is your plan? Are you nuts? How do you plan on pulling this off?" Ami forced to keep her voice down lest she attract the attention of nearby students. Makoto reached up and grabbed Ami by the arm and pulled her down next to them. 

"Chill out Ami. I've got everything under control."

Even though Usagi's voice was light and her eyes twinkled merrily, there was a slight determined undertone to her statement. Ami looked at her in amazement. Minako could possibly pull this off. With the exception of her slightly lighter blue eyes, she looked exactly like Usagi. 'She must have used the Luna pen,' Ami surmised. 

Unnoticed by the three girls, Artemis arrived at school carrying Usagi's bento box in his mouth. He approached the girls and quietly set it next to Usagi. The blonde noticed her lunch suddenly sitting next to her. "Thanks Artemis. You're a real pal." The white cat nodded briefly, looked around surreptitiously, before bounding off quickly for a destination unknown and unmentioned to the girls. 

Makoto spoke quickly, "I think this is something better discussed elsewhere." 

By mutual agreement, the girls turned their conversation more towards resembling schoolgirl gossip. Anyone nearby was assume as much and not realize that it was actually a cram course for the blonde girl regarding the normal daily associations Tsukino Usagi had. Ami resigned herself to this task knowing that she would have ample opportunity to grill her later.

Surprisingly, Minako/Usagi managed to avoid getting detention and met Ami and Makoto out in front of the school. Following their after-school routine, the girls headed towards the Hikawa Shrine to meet up with Rei for a brief meeting. The raven-haired miko's eyes widen in surprise, but after the girls reached the top of the stairs, the girl had resumed her normal composure.

"Hello Ami and Makoto. Hello Usagi." As she placed emphasis on the latter name, she then rolled her eyes and motioned everyone inside. Once everyone was settled in her room, she again turned and faced the blonde girl.

"So Usagi…how was school today?" The raven-haired girl sat herself down and waited for a response.

"It was fine. I was late this morning, but Haruna-sensei was gracious enough to not give me detention. Naru thought that it was due to her having a date tonight." As 'Usagi' began to prattle on, Rei reached over and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Just what were you thinking? How do you plan on living two lives right now? You can't be Minako and Usagi at the same time." Rei crossed her arms across her chest while glowering at the blonde girl.

Ami silently cheered inside while keeping her calm facade. 'Alright, Rei! I knew you would see the foolishness in this. It won't be long and we'll have ended this madness and I can beg Usagi's forgiveness.'

"Easy as cake, Rei." 

The odangoed girl stuck her tongue out at the shrine mistress. "Minako is gone on a secret project having to do with the newest Sailor V movie, or at least that is what my parents think. They are not expecting me back for a month and have arranged with my school for me to be gone. I just have to make up the work when I get back and I'm sure Ami-chan wouldn't mind helping me study when this is all over." She turned and fastened her blue eyes on the girl sitting across from her. 

"Would you Ami?" Minako pleaded with the girl genius.

Ami dropped her head in her hands and nodded reluctantly. Makoto watched the drama unfold with a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. She wisely refrained from commenting at the moment. Minako was doing fine on her own and really didn't need her help. Rei considered her words and Ami's reaction. It was no surprise that Makoto seemed to be in on Mina-chan's scheme. 

Rei shrugged and stood slowly. "Well, it sounds ok. We did leave it up to you to handle this part." She grinned suddenly. "For your sake, I hope this all works out. It would be awful to go though all that, have the enormous amount of school work and have Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan still bickering."

Minako laughed. "At least I don't have to worry too much about doing Usa's work. She hardly does it anyway."

Ami lifted her head up and responded somewhat menacingly. "But you will have to do it. She is still expected to try. You have to keep up on her work; you can't let her fail. Her voice rose slightly, almost begging for clarity of thought from the rest of the girls. "And how are we going to keep her up on her studies while she's with Mamoru-kun? She will be even further behind!"

Makoto spoke up. "Maybe later this week we can slip Usa's books in somehow with a syllabus. Mamoru can help her study. It may be actually good for them to have a legitimate reason to be in close quarters."

"Sounds like a map!" exclaimed Minako as she bounced up from where she was sitting. "Let's go to the arcade and see Matoki-kun. Maybe he has heard from those two."

As Minako headed for the door, Makoto leapt up and blocked her exit. "Hello! You need to look like Minako before you go to the arcade. Don't you think Matoki-kun would be a little surprised to see Usagi walk though the door?"

Minako blushed. Rei and Ami just sighed and shook their heads. With a quick flash, Aino Minako was standing before them, complete with red bow in her long blonde hair.

"Now can we go?" And the girls trailed behind Minako who was on her mission of love.


	16. Chapter16

TRAPPED  
  
Chapter 16  
  
By: Krysia  
  
E-mail: krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG-13-ish  
  
O.O Author's Notes!! ^^; Well...after the last chapter posted...I guess I'm grateful that I'm not writing an anti-Usa/Mamo fic. Disclaimer: Sailor Moon = not mine.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The sun was well over the horizon before Mamoru stirred in his sleep. A warm comfortable feeling kept him from opening his eyes as the room filled with light. As his consciousness become more aware, it was accompanied with a feeling of déjà vu. Sometime during the night, he and Usagi moved closer to one another. His arm was still wrapped around her waist and it felt good having her pressed up against him.  
  
'Of course it feels good,' he thought sardonically. 'She is a real girl, not a dream that you keep having.' He frowned as he realized that again he did not dream of the princess. 'I wonder if it's just coincidence or if Usagi has something to do with keeping the dreams away.' He wasn't sure if he should thank her or throttle her. Those dreams had been a constant in his life, his one comfort that he could rely on. They kept driving him forward, helping him to press on looking for answers. The princess needed him, or at least she used too. Maybe she found someone else to help her.  
  
He removed his arm from the girl next to him to brush some of her long hair away from his face. It didn't occur to him to move away, and by withdrawing his arm, it caused the sleeping girl to grimace and turn and face him in an attempt to snuggle closer. Tentatively, he replaced his arm and watched dumbfoundedly as her frown was wiped away and a small smile graced her features as she sighed contentedly.  
  
This was so weird. Usagi claimed to have no boyfriend yet she seemed so comfortable in his embrace, at least when she was asleep. Unbiddenly, the thought came to him that maybe she liked him. Ruthlessly he squashed any feelings that he was beginning to feel for his blonde sprite. He could not commit to a girl with his responsibilities to Sailor Moon and the Princess.  
  
Taking advantage of the moment, his eyes roamed over her features tenderly-golden hair spilling about her shoulders, faint freckles sprinkled across her nose and dainty ears molded perfectly against her head. Mamoru sighed as he began to absently twirl a lock of Usagi's hair around his finger. He smiled fondly down at the girl cuddled up against him. He reluctantly admitted to himself that Usagi meant a great deal to him and that she was threatening his peace of mind and his sole purpose of finding the Moon Princess.   
  
Usagi opened her sleepy blue eyes to see what appeared to be Mamoru's chest. After blinking a few times trying to dispel the haze of sleep, she tipped her head back to look at the dark-haired man lying next to her. She gasped and tried to move away but found herself held in place by a strong arm about her waist.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Her voice was hesitant and she continued to subtly pull away from her nemesis.  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan?" Mamoru teased. He watched with fascination as Usagi's cheeks pinked.  
  
"Um...I think it's time for breakfast." Usagi continued to struggle against the arm that held her effortlessly in place.  
  
Mamoru knew he was playing with fire by teasing her so but he just couldn't resist. He leaned over and purred in her ear. "Breakfast in bed would be nice."  
  
With a quick yelp, Usagi was immediately up and standing a few feet away, her face was infused with color. "I think sitting at the table would be best. After all, eating in bed may cause you to choke and die. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"   
  
Usagi stood grasping tightly to her blanket, now glaring at Mamoru-baka. 'How dare he flirt with her! He was her enemy. He had no right to cause her face to flush and her heart to race. There is no way he would ever be interested in her, so he shouldn't play with her like that.'  
  
She turned her back on him and marched over to the kitchen area. She opened the refrigerator to peruse the contents inside and forced herself to ignore her handsome roommate.  
  
Mamoru watched with amusement the myriad of emotions that flashed across her face. Right before she became angry and stormed off to the kitchen, something was there briefly. He frowned. It had come and gone so quickly that if he didn't know her so well, he wouldn't have caught it. He started when he realized that he did know her quite well. He might now know specific details such as her favorite color-though he'd bet it was pink. But...he did know her. Usagi was an open book when it came to emotions and maybe that's why it caught his attention, because she had tried to hide it.  
  
He stood up slowly and approached the kitchen. By now, Usagi had several ingredients on the counter and was staring at them in frustration. He stopped behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He became annoyed as he felt her tense at his touch. He shrugged off the momentary irritation this caused.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how about you set the table while I cook breakfast?"  
  
Usagi whirled to face him, blinking back angry tears. "Why? Don't you think I can make a simple meal? Stupid Usagi probably doesn't know how to break an egg. Clumsy Usagi would get the shells in the pan..."  
  
Mamoru's hand had dropped to his side unnoticed as the blonde girl ranted. Again, he raised his hand to place on her shoulder in comfort. He felt his own anger bubble up inside him again as she flinched away.  
  
"I only am trying to make a peace offering," he bit out. Mamoru glared down at the girl. He was trying to be nice and she twisted his words, reading into them in a way that he didn't mean.  
  
"Why are you angry with me? Usagi swiped furiously at the few tears that trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know," Mamoru ground out though clenched teeth. "Maybe because you are manipulating my words. You should not talk about yourself that way."  
  
"Why not? You do all the time. Smart boy from Azabu Tech must know what he is talking about."  
  
Mamoru paled slightly. "I never meant like it like that." He pulled out a nearby chair and dropped into it. Her ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked earnestly at the girl who was watching him warily. "I never thought you would take me seriously."  
  
Usagi stared at the man before him. His words were obviously sincere and he looked remorseful. She tried to hold on to her anger but found that it had dissipated. She spoke softly to the man before her as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "It's okay Mamoru-san. You are forgiven."  
  
Before Usagi could turn and work on breakfast preparations, Mamoru was standing before her gripping her shoulders causing her to look up at him. "No. It's not okay. Just because I have personal issues doesn't make it right to take them out on you."  
  
Usagi's blue eyes widened in surprise. 'Mamoru was admitting to not being perfect. This was one for the history books.' Her heart softened as she noticed the self-recrimination and anger that played across his face. Obviously Mamoru revealed more than he intended. Her mood lightened at the realization that he truly didn't despise her, but instead took out his frustrations on her. She put a hand on her hip while the other held her covering in place. She glared at her tormentor.   
  
"You know Mamoru-baka, it's better to use your friends to talk your problems through, not to use as your verbal punching bag."  
  
Mamoru stopped his mental bashing of himself to focus on what his blonde roommate was saying. The girl was obviously annoyed, but her tone was laced with affection.   
  
Usagi reached up and shoved him lightly in the shoulder. "Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table." She smiled to relay to Mamoru that she was not still angry with him.  
  
Mamoru shook his dark head ruefully. She had certainly thrown him for a loop this morning. Probably later he would hate himself for his words, but at the moment everything was right in the world. Usa was not mad at him and it seemed that they had reached some sort of understanding.  
  
"Instead, how 'bout you make yourself useful and I cook us something edible." He gave her a wink and edged her away from the counter.  
  
Usagi mock huffed and spun away to set the table. Thank goodness she didn't have to try to remember what Mako-chan had taught her. A few minutes with those deep blue eyes staring at her caused her to forget every lesson and cooking tip that she ever mastered, few that there were.  
  
The two worked in comfortable silence and it wasn't long before breakfast was consumed and the remnants of their meal disposed of. Unfortunately for them, these tasks didn't take too long and they found themselves looking about the apartment for something that could help fill their day. You could only talk so much and the apartment was so sparse that cleaning only took a few minutes. This left several hours to fill.  
  
Usagi walked over to the TV and picked up the communicator. She studied it carefully. Yup, definitely Ami's handiwork. Mamoru walked over and removed it gently from her hand after giving her a questioning look. He too studied the craftsmanship.   
  
"This is pretty amazing. I wonder where Motoki and the girls found something so high-tech. It must have cost a fortune." Mamoru continued to look at the object in his hand and missed the slight panic that flashed across Usagi's face.  
  
"I'm sure Ami found it at a good deal. She's pretty smart. Or she might have had one of her tech friends from junku to create it." Usagi fought to keep her voice calm, though it did waver slightly.  
  
"Hmmm..." Mamoru looked at the girl standing next to him. It occurred to him that Usagi was lying. With her standing so close, he could feel her tense up slightly and there was no mistaking the tremor in her voice. "You had wanted to call the girls last night. Do you still want to try?"  
  
Usagi glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's too late. They should be in class by now." She had barely finished her words before she went pale. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her free hand and moaned. "I don't even want to know what they have planned to explain my absence from school, let alone from home." Then she brightened slightly. "At least I don't have to study."  
  
Mamoru shook his head slightly, amazed at how quickly her emotions changed. He groaned when he though of all the schoolwork he'd have to make up. He looked again at the communicator in his hand before glancing up at the clock.   
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows at Mamoru. "An idea?"  
  
Mamoru looked positively boyish as he grinned at his co-conspirator. "Yes. We can call them later and fuss about all the school that we are missing." Noticing Usagi's grimace he corrected himself, "Ok, I will fuss about all the school that I am missing and I'll insist that they bring our books by so that we can stay current in our classes. Then..." Mamoru paused dramatically, "...when then bring our stuff, we can catch them and force them to let us go free."  
  
Usagi chewed on her lower lip as she considered his words. "I don't really have to study, do I? Or say that I want to study?"  
  
Mamoru dropped onto the futon next to Usagi. "You better not say anything, or maybe complain that I'm going to tutor you or something. That will make it more believable."  
  
A smile crept on Usagi's face. "And...if we make sure the girls are there, Ami will insist that they give us our books. It's probably killing her that I'm missing school today." Her blue eyes twinkled merrily at the handsome man next to her. "This might work."  
  
"Of course it will work. How dare you doubt the genius of Chiba Mamoru!"  
  
"Ok genius. If you are so smart, why did they lock us in an apartment with nothing to do? Don't they realize that the odds of one of us getting bored and killing the other increases dramatically as time passes? It's not like we're going to kiss and make up or anything."  
  
Mamoru stared down at the petite blonde. Her blue eyes were filled with good humor and without guile. He could feel his ears redden and he shifted his gaze to stare towards the window. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Apparently they thought this would end our fighting...one way or another. Maybe they thought we would get tired of hurling insults at one another and instead become friends."  
  
Glancing around the room, something caught the blonde girl's attention and she rose somewhat gracefully from the futon. Usagi drifted over to the far wall where there was a small basket filled with scented oils. While holding on to her blanket with one hand, she grabbed one of the bottles and read the label.  
  
"Rose petal scented oil?" She turned slightly and asked over her shoulder, "What is this stuff for?"  
  
Mamoru was grateful that his back was to her. "In case we wanted to give each other foot massages, maybe?"  
  
Usagi snorted and returned the bottle to its former resting-place. "Yea, right. Like that would ever happen. There is no way you are touching my feet." She wandered back over to the futon and dropped down in a heap.  
  
"It's going to be forever before the girls get out of school and head to the arcade. Let's discuss how our strategy for getting them to believe that we want our books and how we are going to subdue them once they get here."  
  
Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. He was so grateful in the topic change that he didn't notice the professional way Usagi had suggested they create a plan. He settled down comfortably next to her and began to run through various scenarios of what could and should happen.  
  
Usagi listened intently, occasionally commenting how a particular girl would react. The two planned the afternoon away, not noticing the passing time. 


	17. Chapter17

Trapped!

By: Krysia

Rated: PG-13ish  
  
**Chapter 17  
**  
The arcade doors swung open and four girls entered with a purpose. A girl who had blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon seemed to be leading the group. Without sparing a glance towards the other occupants in the arcade, she headed towards a young man wiping down the main counter.  
  
"Motoki-kun!" Minako flashed him smile. "Aren't you due for a break?"  
  
Without looking at the girl in front of him, he glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Not for another 30 minutes," he responded as he continued working.  
  
Makoto reached past Minako and grabbed the young man's arm. Motoki looked up in surprise. He was greeted with four glaring teenagers in front of him. Well, three glaring teenagers and one mortified blue-haired girl.  
  
"Oh, I think now would be a good time to take that break, don't you agree Motoki-kun?" Makoto may have been smiling, but her voice was menacing.  
  
Motoki pulled his arm out of the girl's strong grasp. "I want to call them as much as you do. But I need to work too. Why don't you guys have something or play a few games until it's time for my break? I have to wait for Unakazi to get here so she can cover for me." The blond-haired young man was pleasant, but firm. After all, he had to work; it's not like any of them had a real job, with the exception of Rei.  
  
Ami herded her friends away from the arcade employee to a booth at the far end of the room. Here they could sit and discuss privately what they would do next.  
  
"Girls, I'm worried." This caused the other three to focus on their blue- haired friend. She was never on board with this whole scheme, but this time, her voice carried a trace of real fear. This captured the attention of her friends. "I've been trying to analyze the purpose of the last youma. It was very different from the others that we fought. Not to mention the difficulty we had in defeating it. Zoisite noticing that Sailor Moon was absent doesn't help our cause either. Depending on what the Dark Kingdom decides to do with that information, we may have to consider ending this."  
  
Minako looked defiantly at Ami, whereas Makoto and Rei looked thoughtful.  
  
"No way! We worked too hard to put this together. The Dark Kingdom can go rot first. We have to do this." The girls stared at Minako in amazement. Granted, she was the one who really came up with this whole scheme and had passionately recruited them to this cause. But this time, her voice seemed to be even more fervent, more desperate and more determined. Her blue eyes flashed. She was in charge and seemed to be daring them to challenge her.  
  
"But..."  
  
Rei gently placed a soothing hand on Ami's arm, her eyes locked with Minako's. "We'll follow her lead for now. The sacred fire has shown nothing to cause us to back out now."  
  
All met each other's gazes before nodding in acquiescence. Then each pulled into their own thoughts while waiting for Motoki to come over to them once he became available.  
  
Unazuki approached the table where the four girls were sitting quietly. She almost hesitated to approach them since their behavior was totally out of character for them. Maybe it was due to the fact that Usagi wasn't sitting with them. She shrugged. They were probably waiting for her to get out of detention or something, and then they would resume to be the loud, chattering bunch that normally graced the Crown.  
  
"Excuse me." She stepped back slightly as all four heads turned sharply in her direction. "Onii-san asked me...."  
  
"Woo hoo! You're here. That means Motoki-kun is on break!" Minako jumped up enthusiastically out of her seat, flung her arms quickly around the startled girl, then turned and raced towards the arcade. Even reserved Ami grabbed her things and hurried after the energetic blonde with nary a nod towards the young waitress.  
  
She turned and her gaze followed the girls as they disappeared out of sight. "That was weird." With a brief shake of her head, she started towards another table where some teens appeared to have just settled.  
  
Motoki was waiting patiently in the employee lounge when the door opened slightly and a pair of blue eyes peered into the room. A quick survey of the room showed him to be alone and then the door was flung open and the four schoolgirls entered. The arcade employee found himself perched on the back of the couch that he had previously been resting on as Minako, Makoto and Rei all tried to grab the communicator that he was holding in his hand. He held it high over his head, desperately trying to fight off the girls. He shot a look of desperation towards Ami as he begged the girls to let go and to get off him.  
  
Motoki lost sight of the blue haired girl as the other three continued to clamor at him. His mouth dropped open in shock as he felt the communicator nimbly plucked out of his grasp. Ami flashed him a quick smile before she hopped off the stepladder that she had found and set up moments ago. The girls turned and were about to descend upon Ami, but her expression halted them in their tracks.  
  
"I will break this if you don't stop."  
  
Rei took a step towards her, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "She's bluffing. Or she probably made a back-up just in case something happened to this one."  
  
"I mean it. Stop now." The chill in Ami's voice was noticeable. The other three girls looked at each other before backing away and moving towards the small coffee table that they had sat around the day before. They recognized that tone of voice. It was only used when addressing the enemy. The ice senshi hadn't been thrilled with the plan and now by pushing her, they were crossing the line.  
  
Once Ami was satisfied that the girls realized that she meant business, she nodded towards Motoki. "Now that we are all here, before we try to talk to Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan, we should discuss a few things."  
  
The blonde raised his eyebrows and his green eyes were serious as he looked at the girl. "What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"How much longer are we going to continue this and jeopardize our friendship with them?"  
  
Before he could respond, the communicator began a shrill beeping. Ami jumped, almost dropping it in surprise. Recovering quickly, she placed it in the center of the coffee table that everyone managed to crowd around and pressed the receiver button.  
  
"Hello? Motoki?"  
  
The sound of Mamoru's voice filled the room. Everyone held his or her breath, not wanting to be the reason that the conversation would end. Motoki glanced at the girls before hesitantly pressing down on the call button.  
  
"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" He had barely removed his hand for the reply when Rei smacked him in the head. He glared at the girl who was annoyed with him. "What? Jealous that I asked what you are dying to know?"  
  
The miko-in-training crossed her arms across her chest. "I would have thought you could be a little more subtle."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes as Ami dropped her face in her hand. Minako, on the other hand, was practically bouncing in her spot, eyes shining with excitement. This was the moment she had been waiting for.  
  
"Fine. Except it's bad enough that I'm stuck here with Odango..." Mamoru's voice wafted across the communicator.  
  
"Hey!" wailed Usagi.  
  
"...But I'm also missing classes and I will fall behind in school. The least you could do is bring me my books and notes so I can keep up until you decide to free us. While you are at it, bring Odango's schoolwork too. It wouldn't hurt her to study."  
  
Motoki and the girls eyes widened when they heard scuffling noises come over the communicator.  
  
"Give me that communicator, Mamoru-baka. I want to talk." "You'll probably break it with a klutz attack, odango." "Don't call me that, baka. Especially since I don't have odangos right now. Guys! I don't need my books, just bring manga." "Hey! Watch it, klutz!" "You watch it, jerk." "Get your hands off me." "Watch what you are doing!"  
  
Everyone watched the communicator in horrified fascination. There was a screech, presumably from Usagi, followed by a loud thumping noise...then silence.  
  
Four sets of eyes widened and met each other before they simultaneously dove for the communicator. This time, Minako was the winner and she pressed the call button. "Usagi-chan! Mamoru-kun!"  
  
There was no response and she shook the communicator frantically. "Ami- chan? Is this thing broken?"  
  
Ami plucked the communicator out of the girl's grasp. She barely gave it a glance before setting it back on the table. "More likely from the noise we heard, the other communicator was dropped and damaged."  
  
Makoto grinned widely. "What I wouldn't give to have seen Mamoru and Usagi wrestling over that communicator. I wonder where his hands were."  
  
Minako moaned. "Ami-chan...why couldn't you have wired a video camera in the apartment?"  
  
Motoki looked at Ami with interest. "You could do that?"  
  
Ami shot the blonde-haired girl a look that could have caused the boldest person to quiver in fear. Minako remained oblivious as she was off in her own thoughts.  
  
"Of course not, Motoki-kun. That would be way too technical for what I could do, plus the expense. Besides...what we are doing is enough. The last thing we need to be is peeping Toms. Not to mention that a video camera would have been difficult to conceal in that small apartment. This audio communicator is more than suitable for our needs. Or was..."  
  
Ami fought the urge to blush. After all, most of it was the truth, somewhat. She also made the mental note to pay the love goddess some retribution at a later date for putting her in such awkward positions.  
  
Rei crossed her arms and flopped down on the couch that had been vacated earlier. "Well this is just dandy. How are we going to know if the communicator was actually damaged, and are we going to bring them their books?"  
  
Minako gushed. "Of course. I imagine that Mamoru-kun will offer to tutor Usagi-chan and as they are sitting side by side, his arm will brush against hers, they will turn and look into each others eyes, then he will lean over and gently kiss her lips." Her voice trailed off as she drew the mental picture of Mamoru and Usagi falling for each other...finally.  
  
Makoto sighed, whereas Rei and Motoki rolled their eyes. Ami looked ill.  
  
"So, just how are we supposed to get them their stuff without them escaping? I'm sure this is just a ploy to get us to open the door so they can get out." Rei voiced her suspicions.  
  
Motoki pondered for a moment. "I don't know. Mamoru-kun is always studying. I'm not surprised he wants his books. Though I'm a little suspicious that he didn't demand to be released so he could attend class." Motoki laughed. "Usagi-chan seemed sincere enough about NOT wanting her books and apparently her dislike of school is greater than her dislike for Mamoru-kun."  
  
Makoto elbowed Ami. "It shouldn't be hard for our resident genius to figure out a way to slip in their school supplies without them getting away. After all, the apartment design was totally your brainchild."  
  
"Not by choice," the blue-haired girl muttered under her breath. She rubbed her forehead tiredly as the last few minutes tried to sink in. "Give me a couple hours and I should be able to come up with something. It would be best to try to do it very late while they are sleeping." Ami turned towards Motoki. "If you could gather Mamoru-san's things, I will pick them up around 9pm, if that's all right?"  
  
Motoki nodded.  
  
"Hey! How did you work it out so that Usagi wouldn't be missed by her parents?"  
  
The girls looked simultaneously at Minako, who flushed slightly and started heading towards the door. "I've got to go." She glanced at her watch. "It's time to feed Artemis and he gets really cranky if I'm late. Ja ne!" And she bolted out the door.  
  
The other three rose gracefully and began to exit the room also. Rei shrugged and flashed Motoki a smile. "Don't worry. Everything is covered. I'm sorry about the decrease in revenue without having Usagi eating and playing games every day."  
  
Motoki laughed. "Not to mention the audience those two drew with their daily bicker-fests. I wouldn't be surprised if there were bets regarding which would come first...kissing or a fistfight." Motoki stood and placed his apron on. After all, he needed to finish his shift so that he could get Mamoru's things and return here by nine.  
  
"...So, is it working?"  
  
"Well....I'm not exactly sure, but it will...I just know it. You remember how they were in the past."  
  
Sigh. "I know, but how do you know this is the right time?"  
  
"I can feel it. I have to go now. I have to be back at the arcade before nine."  
  
Their voices were low. The cat hopped off his perch of the girl's shoulder, where he was resting so that he could chat with her unnoticed by others. With a swish of his tail, the white cat disappeared into a nearby bush while a young girl with a most unusual hairstyle entered the house.


	18. Chapter18

TRAPPED!

By Krysia

Rated: PG-13-ish

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Not mine

Chapter 18

"Give me that communicator, Mamoru-baka. I want to talk." Usagi made a face at the dark-haired man sitting next to her on the futon.

Mamoru winked then responded. "You'll probably break it with a klutz attack, odango."

A slight frown creased the blonde's features. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. They may be pretending to argue, but she still didn't like the fact that her favorite hairstyle was absent. "Don't call me that, baka. Especially since I don't have odangos right now." She reached across and tried to snag the communicator from Mamoru. "Guys! I don't need my books, just bring manga."

Mamoru jerked back slightly as he suddenly found his annoyed sprite reaching across him for the communicator he held. Her arm brushed across his bare chest causing his breath to quicken slightly. He needed her to move away. Now. "Hey! Watch it, klutz!"

Usagi continued to grab for the communicator, unaware how she was pressed up against her scantily clad roommate. "You watch it, jerk."

Mamoru, in desperation, went for the shock effect. "Get your hands off me!"

Usagi glanced up to look at Mamoru and began to blush, as their faces were mere inches apart. "Watch what you are doing!" She shoved herself away from him and in the process, knocked the communicator from his hand and sent it flying. It clattered on the hardwood floor, just past the edge of the futon.

Both stared at the piece of equipment in horror for a moment before scrambling awkwardly towards it. Mamoru reached the communicator first. He was about the push the call button when he heard Minako's voice come through. "Usagi-chan! Mamoru-kun!"

Panic melted away to relief when Usagi realized the communicator wasn't broken. Mamoru began to raise the communicator towards his mouth to respond before Usagi lunged across him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Don't. Let them worry."

Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise. "Usa-chan, where did you get such a devious mind?"

She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders with a quick shake of her head and subtly removed her hand from his arm, "I can be quite smart, I'd just rather not waste my abilities on schoolwork." She turned her nose up in the air haughtily, more to keep from staring at Mamoru. She could get used to those smiles, except they made her heart beat fast and she could feel herself getting flustered by the way he addressed her as Usa. It seemed so much more personal as if they were friends or something. She shuffled away slightly to give them some space. This short-term truce was causing her to forget how much they despised one another. How much they really disliked one another. They were enemies, weren't they?

Usagi's gaze became unfocused as her thoughts ran along the same vein. The Dark Kingdom was her enemy. She abhorred Beryl's generals and all the pain and suffering they caused to innocent people. The strong feelings she felt towards them weren't anything like what she felt for Mamoru. So, did that mean she didn't hate Mamoru? If she didn't hate him, then what _did_ she feel for him?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mamoru rapped his knuckles gently against her forehead disturbing Usagi's thoughts.

"Hello. Anyone home?"

Blue fire flashed through Usagi's eyes and she took a swipe at the hand that was distracting her. Mamoru avoided being struck and looked worriedly at her.

"Are you OK, Usa?

"I'm fine, just thinking," she snapped back. Her cheeks tinted slightly from anger and embarrassment.

Mamoru, in his wisdom, decided not to question what she was thinking about. Usually, Usagi was like an open book, her emotions easy to read as they played across her face. For a moment, her thoughts were unreadable, intense. Instead, he made his way to the kitchen area to begin preparing dinner. Usagi went and tossed herself down on the futon to ponder some more.

****

The two ate in companionable silence consuming the meal that Mamoru prepared for the two of them. Usagi was concentrating on eating her food slowly, trying to show her roommate that she was not without manners. Mamoru was sitting across from her, but his gaze was directed at the wall somewhere above Usagi's head. He was obviously lost in thought.

Mamoru knew that he needed to focus on what needed to happen later tonight. Chances were that Motoki and the girls would heed his plea for schoolwork and try to sneak it to them tonight without them knowing. But what _had_ Usagi been thinking about earlier. She had been so serious, so unlike her. Again, this bundle of sunshine revealed another facet to her personality that he had been unaware of. He made sure to school his features so that his roommate would not know of his thoughts. His fear was that Motoki's plan was working. By spending time with 'Odango', she was become less annoying and more alluring. He needed to escape soon or he would totally betray his princess. If he hadn't already.

"Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru blinked and swung his attention to the girl sitting across from him. "Yes?"

She set her silverware upon her clean plate and linked her hands together and placed them in her lap. "Maybe we should talk about our plan if they decide to come tonight." Blue eyes looked at him warily.

He ran a hand through his dark hair before responding. "You're right. Though I'm not really good at advance planning. I'm more of a 'fly-by- the seat of your pants' guy."

Laughter rang out from his companion. "I would expect you to have every moment of your day scheduled right down to the minute." Her eyes filled with mirth as she acknowledged his confession.

He grimaced at her. "I am pretty organized, but organization and plotting someone's demise are totally different. Besides, I'm beginning to think that is a 'girl trait'. Look at the situation we are in thanks to your friends."

Usagi narrowed her eyes slightly before smiling. "I'll be sure to let Motoki know that you think he is girly. After all, he seems to be quite involved in this 'situation'."

"You know that's not what I meant," Mamoru chided.

"What you meant and what you said are two different things Mamoru-kun," sang Usagi. This light-hearted teasing was better than the bickering they normally indulged in.

Her dark-haired companion just shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "So, what do you propose?"

"Well, there really isn't too much we can do except wait for them to come. There are only two entrances into the apartment: the door and the window. They have to unlock the door and shove stuff in OR come in through the window. So, we each camp out next to one and just wait for them. Either way, their hands will be full with our stuff so they should be easy to catch them by surprise." Usagi finished her statement with a triumphant flourish.

Mamoru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That sounds pretty good. I can't think of anything else that they could do. After all, it's not like they have magic powers at their disposal."

Usagi's smile faltered slightly, but resolutely kept her expression gleeful. 'Oh man. I didn't even think about the possibility of them using their senshi powers. Though, they really can't with Mamoru here.'

Mamoru narrowed his gaze slightly. Usagi was hiding something. "Ok. I'll sit by the door and you guard the window. We'll start watching after dark. Mostly likely they will wait until they think we are asleep."

After the meal was cleaned up and dishes put away, they made light conversation until it fell dark. Thanks to the shortening daylight hours it wasn't very long. Each moved to their respective positions. Mamoru was discreetly observing Usagi, trying to figure out what she had been unwilling to share with him earlier. Usagi was again lost in her thoughts with a pensive expression settled upon her visage.

* * *

The senshi's auras were lighting up the evening sky. Venus aimed her arm at the youma before her. "Crescent Beam!" Gold light came out from her gloved hand and hit the youma in the shoulder area. The creature grunted before lumbering towards the blonde senshi.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter's attack smashed into its back causing it to pause and look over its shoulder. He was sandwiched between the green and the gold senshi and was confused at which to attack. Mercury and Mars were also trading attacks with their youma. Unfortunately, this left their strategist unable to pull out her computer and analyze the creatures and offer advice on how to defeat them.

Artemis and Luna sat out of site on the fringe of the battlefield. "This is not good Luna. The Dark Kingdom has never sent two youma before. I'm not sure our girls can handle this without Sailor Moon."

Luna continued to face straight ahead not removing her eyes from the senshi. "I know Artemis. Do you even know where Usagi is? I haven't been able to drag anything out of the girls. Even Ami." Her voice was laced with frustration. "I don't even see the point in this. So what if she and Mamoru-san fight? The last thing Usagi needs is a boyfriend. She has a hard enough time focusing on her mission and her schoolwork. She doesn't need any other distractions."

Artemis sighed. He knew Luna's memories were not as complete as his own were. He wasn't totally convinced that this was necessary. But Venus was sure. He remembered that she was the leader of the senshi on the moon, not Sailor Moon. He knew that she was remembering more than the other girls were. He trusted her. The two of them worked and trained so well in England that he learned to trust her instincts. So far, they have never failed them.

Determinedly the senshi continued to strike their opponents, timing their attacks so that the youma were confused who to attack and unable to launch a decent offensive. Eventually, they were able to overcome the monsters, but only at the point of near exhaustion.

They slumped against one another for a moment before Mars raised her head and asked tiredly, "What time is it?"

Matching looks of horror graced their features before Mercury resignedly answered after a quick examination of her watch, "8:55."

Jupiter groaned. "We only have 5 minutes to get to the arcade. And we still need to get Usagi's stuff."

Venus shook her head. "Nope. I have her stuff in my sub space pocket. We'll just dash over to the arcade and remove our transformations there."

Following Venus's lead, the senshi took to the rooftops to make their 9pm appointment with Motoki. They never noticed Zoisite hidden in the shadows listening to them. He had almost attacked after the defeat of the youma with the premise that they would be completely weakened after their battle. But the thought of them possibly leading him to Sailor Moon was enticing enough to cause him to pause and listen.

The doors of the arcade swung open at 9pm on the dot. Motoki was waiting at a booth with a stack of books on the table beside him. The arcade was nearly empty, only a few dedicated soles remained. Minako walked over and plopped a similar stack on the table next to them. "Here is Usagi-chan. I think we are all set. We can take them over tonight."

Motoki rose from his chair and started to pick up the books. "It's dark and getting late. How about I walk with you?"

Makoto rushed over to Motoki and tried removing the books from his arms. "That's ok Motoki-kun. There are four of us. We're fine."

Motoki was about to object when a flurry of pink petals flew about the room. Zoisite appeared in the air before them.

"Where are the sailor senshi? I know they must be here."

Motoki stepped in front of the girls protectively. "The sailor senshi are not here."

Zoisite glared at the young man challenged him. "They came this way. I heard them and followed them from the last battle." He looked speculatively at the four girls huddled together.

"OK, girls. Time for Plane C," yelled Minako. She thrust her henshin wand in the air. "Venus Power!"


	19. Chapter19

TRAPPED!  
By Krysia  
Rated: PG-13-ish  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.  
  
Chapter 19

"OK, girls. Time for Plane C," yelled Minako. She thrust her henshin wand in the air. "Venus Power!"

"PLAN C," emphasized Mars once her transformation was complete.

Mercury pulled out her computer and began typing furiously. Jupiter looked over Mercury's shoulder to see what she was doing. "Do we even have a Plan C?" she questioned. Mercury shrugged as she worked.

Motoki staggered away from the girls in shock. His friends and co-conspirators were the Sailor Senshi. He looked around wildly, trying to comprehend the scene before him. Fortunately for him, no one was paying much attention.

Zoisite smirked at the girls standing before him. "Well, well, well. There are four of you here at least. So, where is your cowardly inept leader?"

Sailor Venus rolled her eyes at the arrogant general. "Like we're going to tell you. Senshi spread out. Mercury...please..."

At Venus' command, the girls moved quickly to opposite sides of the general, surrounding him. Mercury called out her attack obscuring Zoisite's view of their positions. Venus sidled next to the ice senshi and whispered quickly in her ear. "We'll keep distracting Zoisite from you and Motoki. Give him Usagi's broach and have him tell her what is going on. It's our only chance. We need to work together to give him time."

Mercury nodded to show that she understood. Venus jumped into the foray firing off a quick 'Crescent Beam' to announce her presence. Mercury backed slowly towards Motoki while not looking up from her computer.

"Motoki...give this to Usagi now and tell her we're here. She'll know what to do. And please hurry, we've already had one battle today," she whispered to her blonde friend.

Motoki shook his head in disbelief. "Go now!" she hissed under her breath. "We'll distract him so he doesn't see you leave." With a quick flick of her wrist, she seemingly pulled a small gold broach out of the air and placed it in his hand.

Motoki discreetly slipped it in his pocket, focusing his attention on the battle before him. Mercury's bubbles were fading and the senshi were methodically calling out their attacks. Zoisite's back was to him as he quietly worked his way towards the door. He slipped out just as Mars nearly hit Zoisite with her attack. The general was furious at the near miss, barely avoiding having his hair being singed. In response, the general tossed some crystal shards her way. As Mars dodged the attack, Zoisite found himself having to respond to Jupiter's thunder attack as it raced towards him. The Dark Kingdom lackey never noticed the absence of a male arcade employee who was running as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

'Usagi is Sailor Moon. Usagi is Sailor Moon.' This phrase pounded though his brain matching the cadence of his steps. It took the young man ten long minutes to finally reach the apartment building that they had secured Mamoru and Usagi. He flew though the entrance and raced up the nearest stairwell, two steps at a time. He practically slammed into the door when he reached the end of the hallway. He fished through his pocket desperately looking for the key. Shaking hands tried to fit the small brass object into the keyhole before grabbing the knob.

The knob had barely started turning when the door was pulled open from his grasp and he tumbled to the floor while painfully drawing in as much oxygen to his spent lungs as he could. Bare feet were centimeters from his face and he could hear Mamoru's voice rather triumphant.

"We got him Usa! We're free!"

"Mamoru-kun...you didn't need to hurt him!"

Motoki remained in his prone position on the floor. He reached towards his pocket and pulled out the broach. He extended it towards the direction he had heard the blonde girl's voice. It fell from his nerveless fingers and clattered noisily to the floor. "Attack...arcade...senshi...Sailor Moon," he gasped.

Usagi's eyes widened and she snatched the broach up from the floor. She pulled her blanket around her tightly and ran towards the door. Mamoru flung an arm out to stop her from leaving.

"Usa...where are you going? You can't go like that alone." His eyes left her face and drifted down to her clenched fist. The one holding the locket.

Panicked, she stepped away from his close presence, burying the locket among the folds. "Mamo-chan...stay here with Motoki. He needs you." She darted around her roommate and ran out the door towards the stairs.

Mamoru's gaze switched back and forth between his best friend on the floor and his blonde angel fleeing from the apartment. From him. He knelt down to check Motoki before chasing after her. 'After all, she's wearing a blanket and is barefoot. How far can she get?'

Motoki reached up and clutched Mamoru's arm. "Usagi's friends are in danger. She's going to save them." His voice was raspy from his run, but he was slowly recovering. "Mamoru-kun...Usa is Sailor Moon."

He reeled back at Motoki's declaration, shaking his head at such a ridiculous notion. 'Usa is Sailor Moon.' Just then, a fierce pain struck. 'Sailor Moon!' He rose and staggered towards the door. "Don't worry Motoki, I'll take care of Usa." He barely made it though the door before he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Motoki caught a brief glimpse of a fluttering cape before he rested his head on the floor. 'Obviously he shouldn't have quit going on those early morning runs with Mamoru. When this was all over, he'd start those five-mile torture sessions as penance. His friend's lives were at stake and he barely made it here. If something happened to them because he was out of shape, he'd never forgive himself.'

* * *

Usagi barely allowed the stairwell door to close before lifting her broach in the air. The blanket fell to the floor as she began her transformation sequence. Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, flew down the stairs, exited the building and ran to the arcade as if her life depended on it. Or in this case, her friends' lives.

Tuxedo Mask exited the building to see Sailor Moon jump up onto a nearby roof and head in the direction of the arcade. His heart hammered painfully in his chest and it had very little to do with the upcoming battle. 'Usa was Sailor Moon.' His heart seemed to accept this information with little fanfare, but his head was still puzzling though all the details.

* * *

Sailor Moon burst into the arcade ready for battle. The senshi and Zoisite turned to face the intrusion. Relief and fear were upon the soldiers' faces, whereas Zoisite looked with interest.

"If it isn't the errant Sailor Moon. So you finally decided to come out and play." The general taunted the tardy senshi.

"For daring to harm my friends and destroy a place where teens come to have fun, in the name of the Moon. I will punish you." Sailor Moon had barely completed her speech before pulling off her tiara and powering it up. She flung it at the Dark Kingdom general. "Moon Frisbee!"

Zoisite vanished and reappeared a few feet away. He tossed a crystal at the moon senshi who was focusing on having her tiara take a return path via the backside of the enemy. Unfortunately, with her attention on her tiara she didn't see the crystal until it was too late to move.

"Aaaaaah...oof."

Sailor Moon felt a pain from colliding with the floor and the wind knocked out of her by having an unknown weight pressing upon her. Unknown, but not unfamiliar.

She felt his breath as he spoke quietly in her ear. "I will distract him, you finish him off with your moon wand, Odango." Her eyes widened in shock. He jumped up quickly tossing roses at the Dark Kingdom general and brandished his cane.

As she stood, her mind tried to process what Tuxedo Kamen had called her. 'Odango. The only people to call her that were Rei and...Mamoru.' She pulled her wand out of her sub space pocket. She watched fearfully as Tuxedo Kamen, no...Mamoru battled with Zoisite. The senshis' auras lit up as they readied their attacks one last time.

As one, all five girls aimed their attack as Tuxedo Kamen dove to the side, preparing himself to rescue Sailor Moon if necessary. Fortunately, the general had been preoccupied with the hand to hand combat with the caped hero and failed to see the senshis' attacks much too late. He had spent an abundant amount of energy toying with them in the arcade in his hopes to flush out Sailor Moon and was unable to respond quickly. The overconfident general, worn from dodging the senshi's attacks and his personal combat with Tuxedo Kamen, tried to return to the Dark Kingdom.

The general felt the burning sensation of the senshis' powers and he knew no more.

The girls slumped to the ground in exhaustion. They literally had no more energy to expend. Sailor Moon's blue eyes worriedly caressed her teammates, torn to which she should go to first.

"Took you long enough to get here," rasped Mars as she raised a shaky hand to push her hair away from her face.

Sailor Moon took upon a furious expression as she marched over to the fire senshi. "It's your own fault, baka. If you hadn't taken it upon yourself to lock me in a room with Mamo- err.." she stopped guiltily and flushed. She glanced at her hero who was smiling at her rather mockingly and stood with his arms folded across his chest. She knew that look. She received it quite regularly from Mamoru-baka. She closed her eyes and mentally groaned.

Tuxedo Kamen smirked at the girl before him. He had been fearful when Zoisite attacked her and had moved quickly to prevent her from being injured. Now that the battle was over, everything clicked into place. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were the senshi and Usa was their leader.

He saw the look that Sailor Moon gave him. He was pretty sure she realized his secret. "Ladies," he drawled. With a quick nod and a flick of the cape he was gone. After all, there was the matter of dealing with a certain best friend and his knowledge of Tokyo's greatest secrets.

* * *

Sailor Moon stared wistfully in the direction that Tuxedo Kamen left. She had a pretty good idea where he was headed. Hopefully he wouldn't be too hard on Motoki. After all, he tried really hard to get to them quickly. Besides, as long as Luna never found out that others knew their secret, life would still be good.

"Sailor Moon!"

Her musings were interrupted by a female voice. Ruefully, Sailor Moon turned towards Luna. The black feline snuck out from behind an arcade game where she had been hiding unnoticed by the senshi or Zoisite. To her surprise, once the cat knew she had her attention, jumped up into the super hero's arms and began to purr.

"I need to talk to you." Luna stared intently at her as if trying to make sure for herself that Sailor Moon was indeed holding her and in good health. Sailor Moon grimaced and went to touch her locket to detransform, until she remembered where she had just come from.

"Give me the Luna pen," she ordered firmly. She held Luna with one hand and extended the other towards the senshi. She looked pointed down at Luna before meeting the gazes of each of the senshi.

Venus offered the Luna pen to Sailor Moon with a grin. The moon senshi set Luna down next to her and asked her to stay with the girls for a moment. Luna looked suspiciously at the others. There was something obviously going on that she was not privy to.

* * *

Usagi marched out of the restroom a few minutes later completely attired in a cute but comfortable outfit. The girls were still lounging on the floor, but had returned to their normal selves. Before any of the girls could voice their questions, Usagi held a hand up. "I refuse to talk about what happened. I can't believe you guys put me though that. Do you honestly think it was worth risking your lives for?" Her voice broke and her eyes welled with tears. "You guys almost died. I would die if something happened to one of you, especially if I wasn't able to..."

The girls rushed and embraced Usagi simultaneously. The fact that she wasn't wailing, but instead trying to choke back her tears reinforced the enormity of their leader's emotions. Minako pulled away slightly and reached over and tugged on the end of Usagi's hair. It was back to its original length and pulled up it her customary buns.

"Usagi-chan." Blue eyes met blue. Even though Minako was smiling, she was very serious as she told her friend, "It was for your own good."

"We should get out of here. Someone is bound to notice all the damage." Ami led them through a storage area and out a back door. Once they made their way into the alley, Luna addressed the girls.

"Ok. Now that Usagi-chan is safe. I want to know what happened." The black looked furiously at the other girls. The young ladies exchanged unrepentant glances with each other, with the exception of Ami who drew back from the menace in Luna's voice.

Makoto's eyes twinkled merrily. "We all do Luna. But Usa has already told us that she's not going to kiss and tell." She burst into laughter as Usagi's eyes widened in shock.

"He...I...we did NOT kiss!" The blonde blushed furiously at Makoto's outrageous suggestion.

"Sure Usa, sure. Like we're supposed to believe that," mocked Rei.

"We barely got along," huffed Usagi. "I said I didn't want to talk about it. Instead, I think you guys need to fill me in on what has been going on since Saturday, so I know what to expect when I get home and go to school tomorrow."

* * *

Usagi fluffed her pillow before settling into her bed. Luna sat on the end, staring at the girl. She had several times tried to get her to tell what happened in that apartment. After all, it was her responsibility to keep Usagi safe, and apparently she needed to add the senshi to her list of miscreants.

Sleepy blue eyes opened slightly. "Don't worry Luna. By the time I am done with them, they will think twice before pulling a prank like that again." Yawning gracefully, she turned on her side and began to snore softly.

Luna's eyes glittered in the near dark. She was not thrilled with her charge at the moment. Apparently it was going to take some investigating to find out exactly was did happen in that apartment. The black cat curled up and drifted to sleep, grateful that the girl that she had come to care for was home safe, right where she could keep an eye on her. Tomorrow was another day after all, and she would get to the bottom of this mess.


	20. Chapter20

TRAPPED!  
By: Krysia  
Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even a little. pouts

Chapter 20

Usagi woke up to see a pair of tawny eyes staring at her.

"Gah!" She jerked backwards instinctively, her heart hammering in her chest.

Luna swished her tail as she regarded her charge. "Sorry Usagi. I didn't mean to startle you." The cat sounded faintly apologetic. "I was just waiting for you to wake up."

Usagi propped herself on her elbows to stare back at the cat. "You could just scream in my ear or claw at the bedcovers like you usually do," she responded dryly.

"True," the cat nodded. "But your alarm hasn't gone off yet so I thought it would be rather pointless to try."

That statement caused Usagi to jerk upright and reach for her alarm clock. "Argh! What am I doing awake?" The blonde set the clock down and tried flopping back in her bed and burying herself under her covers.

"Usagi!"

The blonde groaned and rolled over to face her annoyed guardian. "Yes, Luna?" She sat up and stretched before sliding out of her bed and making her way to her closet.

Luna watched dumbfounded as her charge got up voluntarily out of her bed and began to make preparations for school. The cat fumbled around looking for the words that she was ready to voice moments ago. The words she was going to use to berate a lazy Usagi who was going to ignore them anyway. And there was something different about her too.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the cat before leaving the room to begin her daily morning ritual of getting ready for school. She had shocked her guardian speechless. This was definitely something she would have to remember to use in the future.

* * *

The blonde teenager headed down the stairs at a sedate pace. She had completed her morning routine in record time, mostly to avoid giving Luna an opportunity for further interrogation. She met her mother, who had just stepped out of the kitchen, at the landing, most likely to head upstairs to rouse her daughter from bed.

Ikuko stopped in surprise and looked at her daughter. "My goodness Usagi, you're up early today. Are you feeling ok?" Motherly concern laced her voice as she scrutinized her daughter for anything out of the ordinary.

"No, okaa-san, I'm fine. The girls dared me that I couldn't get to school before them so I decided that I would prove them wrong. Besides, this may also give me the opportunity to talk to Haruna-sensei about my schoolwork. I haven't been doing very well and maybe she could help me get back on track."

Ikuko flung her arms around her daughter. "Oh, Usagi! I'm so proud of you. How about you have some breakfast before you go to school?"

* * *

Usagi continued on her course to the Halls of Torture (known by its more common name: School) at a more dignified pace than what she was used to in the a.m. hours. The sun was bright, the air was crisp and hopefully the day would be as glorious as the morning was promising it to be. Moving at such a leisurely pace allowed Usagi to turn her thoughts inward to her most recent ordeal and what she was going to do to rectify what had happened.

Her school bag swung lazily by her side as she walked. 'It was for your own good.' Minako's voice reverberated through her head, over and over again like a broken record. Why was it so important for Mamoru and she to resolve their differences and in such an extreme matter?

Was there a reason why they removed their clothes? Did Motoki see her naked? Did her friends see Mamoru naked? A bolt of anger flashed through the blonde girl at the thought of her friends seeing the jerk in his birthday suit.

Usagi stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Her face was flushed with anger and both of her hands were clenched tightly. With shock, she realized that she was more angry than embarrassed and it wasn't due to all the humiliation that she was put through either. 'They had better not have ogled my Mamo-chan!' At that thought, her eyes widened in shock. 'Ogled?! My Mamo-chan! Where did that come from?'

She glanced down at her watch. 'Aw man.' If she didn't hurry, she would run into him like she did most mornings. And with the newly discovered thoughts and feelings for him, she was not ready to face him. Not until she figured out where and when she started thinking along those lines about her arch nemesis.

Immediately she picked up her pace while still looking at her watch. Glancing up to see if the path before her was clear, she caught a quick glimpse of a dark shirt and a green tweed jacket before she smashed her face into it. The next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in a familiar embrace. She closed her eyes in humble acknowledgment to the greater forces at work. The very person she was hoping to avoid this morning was instead pressed against her intimately, green tweed brushing gently against her cheek.

"Good Morning, Odango."

* * *

Mamoru walked casually along the street. He was deliberately dawdling so that he could run into Usagi. 'Usako,' he thought to himself. He wasn't quite ready to call her that directly. Goodness knows how she would react. He knew she had a crush on his alter ego, but he wasn't sure exactly where he stood with her as Mamoru. Their relationship had definitely changed beyond the insult slinging, but to what? In either form, their relationship boundaries needed to be qualified.

He ran a hand though his dark hair as he continued his musings. 'What about Sailor Moon and the Princess?' Actually, Sailor Moon was not an issue, since she and the Odango were the same. The Princess was still a mystery to him and the sooner he talked to Usa, the better. It still disconcerted him that his dreams and thoughts of the Princess were relegated to non-existent during his forced exile with his beautiful sparring partner. There were a few times that Odango had triggered some sort of memory before it was whisked away to an inaccessible location in his subconscious. Besides, even though he had had his little heart to heart with Motoki last night, there was still a matter of revenge that they needed to exact upon their friends.

He turned the corner just in time to see the very blonde he was looking for staring at her wrist as she walked briskly. He barely had time to register that she was going to crash into him when she glanced up as they collided. His arms wrapped around her automatically, pulling her close to him. He stared down at the golden strands spilling over the two of them, her face obscured from his view. Then he opened mouth and inserted foot.

"Good morning, Odango!"

He felt the girl stiffen in his arms slightly before she pulled back to glare at him. Her eyes sparkled with blue fire and her face was flushed prettily.

"Morning, jerk," she muttered as she moved to pass him.

Mamoru kept a firm hold on the odangoed girl before him. A quick glance at his watch informed him that it wasn't his imagination but Usagi was early this morning. She tugged on her arm trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Where are you off to so early this morning?" He stared into her eyes, which she met determinedly for a few minutes before dropping them to stare at her shoes instead.

"To school, baka. It's where I go every weekday morning."

Mamoru reached with his free hand and tugged a pigtail slightly. "Not usually this early. I'm glad to see you have your odangoes back."

"Why? So you can make fun of my hair again?" she accused him.

Mamoru couldn't see Usagi's expression for her face was turned away from him. But he recognized the slight hurt and distrust in her voice. He shook his head slightly and pulled on her arm so that she would look at him.

"No. Because I missed your hair. It's beautiful and it suits you so well," he responded sincerely, his gaze never leaving her face.

Usagi tried tugging her arm free again. "Thank you for the compliment," her voice wary. "Let go Mamoru-kun. I really need to get to school. I'm trying not to be late."

Mamoru let go of her arm and fell into step with her. "How about I walk you to school and we can talk on the way?" Seeing a slight panicky expression, he quickly amended, "We still have the matter of planning revenge on Motoki and the girls."

Mamoru almost laughed out loud at the mischievous expression that appeared on Usagi's face. Right now they would focus on revenge. It's not like they could discuss senshi business in the middle of the sidewalk, nor was he ready to disclose the feelings he was beginning to feel for her. The few days sequestered in the apartment had laid the foundation of friendship and possibly something else. He needed to tread carefully to not undo the progress already made.

* * *

The couple stopped about a block from school. "I really need to go Mamoru-kun." Usagi fiddled with the handle of her school bag. Thank you so much for walking me to school. I think it would be better if we didn't let my friends see us together. They might think their plan worked and that we are a couple now."

"Usa...wait." Mamoru's breath caught when she looked up at him, her expression filled with a myriad of emotions. "We do eventually need to talk about what...happened."

Usagi shrugged. "Nothing happened." She began to back along the sidewalk towards her school. "I've got to go! Ja ne!" The blonde turned on her heel and ran to the safety of the brick building just ahead. She stopped and gave him one final glance before she entered her sanctuary.

Mamoru shook his head at the fleeing girl. 'Something did happen even if you deny it Usako.' Even though those expressions that passed across her face were fleeting, it confirmed that she was as confused about her feelings as he was. Maybe even more so. He had determined that he would act on those emotions and convince Usa that they should see if Motoki and the girls were right. That there was something going on between them. He had learned a lot about her during their forced confinement. He knew that she had a few shortcomings but they could be easily overlooked. His heart had jumped when she had turned to look at him again before entering school grounds. Her profile...it was very familiar.

* * *

A group of chattering schoolgirls entered the Crown arcade after school. Actually, it was four pleading girls and one blonde girl walking silently with her arms folded across her chest.

"Come on Usagi. Please forgive us. Please!" pleaded Makoto. "I'll bake you your favorite desserts for a week."

"I'll help you with your school work," offered Ami. The girls looked at Ami in astonishment.

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "That's supposed to make me feel better? You always want to study Ami-chan." She tossed the girl a sideways glance.

"Ok. I won't even mention studying for a whole week then," she offered instead.

"Really?" Usagi looked slyly at Rei and Minako. "What about you guys? Don't you think you owe me?"

As Rei began to splutter, Minako put her hand on the girl's arm to calm her down. "Owe you?" Minako grinned. "If anything, you owe us. After all, we arranged a rather nice interlude with a hunky guy for you. I don't think you really appreciate what we did."

"What?!" Usagi screeched. "I don't think so." She stomped away from her friends towards a booth in the back. She glanced at the counter to see if Mamoru was sitting there. He and Motoki were there staring at the commotion they made as they entered the arcade. Sliding into a seat, the rest of the girls piled in around her.

"Mamoru-kun is here, Usa. Sure you don't want to share what happened? We could invite him over here and ask him instead." Rei asked maliciously.

Usagi glared at the raven-haired girl sitting across from her before adopting a nonchalant attitude. "Go ahead. There is nothing to tell. Nothing happened."

The girls paused their interrogation of Usagi to give their order to the waitress that seemingly popped out of nowhere. Once everyone was settled and the girl left, Usagi found herself again the center of attention.

"Think she's bluffing?" Makoto asked in a stage whisper to the other girls.

"Let's just leave her alone. Didn't we do enough?" Ami asked. She looked earnestly at the girl to her left. "I'm really, really sorry Usagi-chan. They MADE me do it!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the girl genius. They had never heard Ami talk like that before. She actually whined. Usagi reached over and gave her a quick hug. "I forgive you Ami-chan. It's not like you to be part of something so devious." As their food was placed before them, Usagi continued, "I think it's time we talk about something else, otherwise I may consider having a heart to heart with Luna."

"She knows." Minako told her bluntly.

"Apparently not everything." Usagi shot back. "Otherwise she wouldn't keep trying to play twenty questions with me." Usagi stiffened slightly as she felt Mamoru's presence behind her. After this morning, she really didn't know what to expect from him. She felt her heart increase its pace as she waited for whatever bombshell he was going to drop. Goodness knows that he never willingly approached her before, unless it was to deliver some sort of insult.

"Hey Odango." He tugged on a pigtail as he did this morning. "Don't worry about your portion of the bill. Motoki's got it covered."

When she felt her hair being pulled, she turned and opened her mouth to blast him. She closed it wordlessly, almost at a loss. She glanced over to where Motoki was standing as he mindlessly wiped the counter he was standing behind. He met her glance apologetically before turning to serve a customer. She looked back at her enemy who was standing casually behind her.

Mamoru eyed the girls carefully. "Usagi, we need to talk about last night..." He noticed the girls eager and curious expressions. "...when Motoki stopped by." He smirked as the senshi deflated and looked down at the table.

Usagi looked at her friends. "Well, we could all meet..."

"I think just you and I need to talk," he stressed narrowing his eyes.

"Ok," she said meekly when the girls refused to look at her. She rose from her seat. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye."

"Ok."

"See you later."

"Have fuuuuun." Minako winked as at her friend as she followed Mamoru.

They had barely exited the building when Mamoru immediately dragged his blonde nemesis into a nearby alley and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He grabbed the girl and jumped up onto the roof and made his way quickly towards his apartment. Usagi fumed in his arms but wisely did not scream for fear of drawing attention to themselves. Shortly the caped hero landed on a balcony and allowed his precious bundle from his arms to stand on her own two feet. He quickly ushered her into his apartment before relinquishing his hero guise.

"Mamoru! You jerk! What if someone had seen us?" Her faced flushed; Usagi released full volume at her handsome kidnapper.

Mamoru rolled his eyes before pulling her gently over to the couch. Usagi flopped down with her arms folded across her chest. Disappearing quickly, her dark-haired host returned from what appeared to be the kitchen with some drinks and snacks. Placing the refreshments on the coffee table, he settled himself on the opposite end of the couch.

"Do the senshi know that I am Tuxedo Mask?" he asked bluntly.

Usagi nearly choked on her drink. "What?" Her brow creased in thought. "I don't think so. I didn't tell them. Why?"

Mamoru sat back in relief and allowed a smile to grace his features. "Great. We can use that to our advantage when we plot our revenge. Unfortunately, Motoki knows that you are Sailor Moon and the girls are senshi. But, I don't think he knows I'm Tuxedo Kamen. I didn't transform until I was in the hallway out of sight."

Usagi chewed slowing concentrating on the words Mamoru just spoke. "So...how do we accomplish this? There are five of them and only two of us?"

Mamoru slumped slightly. "I don't know. We are going to have to catch them off-guard. I guess we have to decide if we get revenge on them as a group or individually."

The two spent the next couple of hours plotting different scenarios in which they could 'punish' their friends. Regretfully Usagi stood up after glancing at a clock on the wall.

"I need to go, Mamoru-kun. I've got school work to finish, not to mention my family is going to be wondering where I am."

Mamoru rose and began to escort her to the door. "Usagi-chan, this evening was really...nice." He stumbled over his words slightly. "I'm glad we were able to have a conversation without arguing, even if it did involve discussing several different methods of torturing our friends."

Usagi giggled slightly and looked up at Mamoru. He was staring so intently at her. She felt herself beginning to blush. "Um..it was fun, Mamoru-kun. Thank you for the snacks." She tried edging to the door, but he was blocking her path.

He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder and with the other hand, pushed some of her hair away from her face. "Usa," he whispered huskily and leaned forward, his face barely from hers.

* * *

Usagi licked her lips nervously. Mamoru looked as if he wanted to kiss her and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Just as Mamoru lowered his head and whispered her name, her communicator went off.

Usagi jumped back as if she had been scalded. She risked a glance at Mamoru who was looking furious. She made a waving motion and pulled out a pink calculator. She pressed the blinking light indicating that Venus was trying to contact her.

"Sailor Moon! We are on our way to the park. Mercury picked up some major nega-vibes. We need you on the triple."

"Got it!" She nodded at her communicator before signing off. She returned it to her sub-space pocket before pushing past Mamoru. "I've got to go!" She grabbed at the doorknob as Mamoru placed his hand against the doorframe.

"Transform now. We'll go out my balcony."

"We?" Usagi asked dumbfoundedly.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and rapped his fingers gently against her forehead. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"Oh yea, right." Usagi flushed with embarrassment. She grabbed her broach. "Moon Prism Power!" Once her transformation was complete, she noted that Tuxedo Kamen was already walking over towards the balcony doors. She scrambled over to join him and the two make their way quickly to the park and the senshi battle arena.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen took quickly to the trees as Sailor Moon entered the scene. The sky was lit up, reflecting the various attacks the senshi had been using. She was quick to see Mercury off to the side analyzing the battle, whereas Mars and Jupiter were battling with a hideously looking youma. Venus was squaring off with none other than Kunzite. The blonde heroine paused slightly unsure of whom to assist first.

Trembling slightly, she decided to go help Venus. Kunzite was the more dangerous of the two and maybe if they killed him that would release any control he had over the youma. With that decision made, she began running over towards Venus.

The white-haired general threw a blast at Venus, which she narrowly dodged. Unfortunately, some flying debris caught her in her mid-section, causing her to tumble to the ground. She quickly tucked herself into a roll and was back on her feet, only to see Sailor Moon running towards her.

"Sailor Moon, NO!" Venus called out with a panic-filled voice.

Kunzite took advantage of Sailor Moon's hesitation and launched his attack at her. "Here you go, Moon Brat! Queen Beryl sends her regards."

Sailor Moon was unable to react quick enough. She felt herself being forcefully shoved from behind. Picking herself painfully off the ground, she looked over her shoulder at her savior. Tuxedo Kamen was lying on the ground clutching his chest. Venus turned and launched an attack at the Dark Kingdom general who was smirking evilly.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She crawled over to him. "No," she whispered. "NO! Not again! Endymion...don't leave me!" She hunched over his still figure, sobbing. Rainbow colors appeared mysteriously from various locations and combined to form a small, glowing crystal. Sailor Moon's eyes dilated at she reached automatically for this object as memories began to overwhelm her.

Her sailor fuku melted away into a flowing white princess gown. Her tiara disappeared and a crescent moon appeared in its place. She reached over and gently brushed Tuxedo Kamen's cheek before standing and facing the general.

"Tell Beryl that she can see you in Hell!" She raised the crystal and aimed it towards Kunzite.

The general's eyes widened and he immediately teleported to Queen Beryl's throne room to inform her of the latest developments. That the moon princess was Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou was found and in her possession.

Even though the general barely escaped, the youma was not so fortunate. It found itself bathed in the glowing light of the crystal and was destroyed. The Princess stood basking in the power of the Ginzuishou before returning to her Sailor Moon guise and slumping to the ground in a faint.

The senshi rushed over to the fallen heroes. Mercury used her computer to check Sailor Moon. "She's just fainted, guys." Everyone sighed in relief. Mercury moved over to inspect Tuxedo Kamen. "He took quite a bit of damage in the shoulder and chest. His heart beat is a little erratic, but I think he will recover."

Just then, he groaned. Sailor Mars knelt down next to the tuxedo-clad man. "Tuxedo Kamen, can you hear me?"

"Sailor Moon? Is she ok?" he rasped. He struggled to sit up.

Mars placed a hand on his good shoulder to force him to be still. "She's ok, just tired from destroying the youma." Mars shot a warning glance at the rest of the senshi.

Venus knelt next to Sailor Moon, ignoring Mars. "She's tired from using the Ginzuishou." She met Tuxedo Kamen's gaze directly. "She used it to destroy the youma and tried it against Kunzite but he escaped."

"Venus!"

Sailor Jupiter looked down at her boots. "We didn't do a very good job protecting her and she's the..."

"Jupiter!" Mars objected again. "I'm sorry Tuxedo Kamen, but we don't know who you are. There are certain things you shouldn't know about us." She looked down at him with a mixture of anger, compassion and worry.

He nodded slightly, his eyes closing in pain. "I understand." He did understand. Venus had told him everything he needed to know. Sailor Moon was the Princess. She was the princess because she welded the Ginzuishou. And he loved the princess. The princess who was also Usagi.

He opened his eyes to see Jupiter bend down and lift Usagi into her arms.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked frantically.

Mercury stepped in. "We are taking her somewhere where she can rest and recover without drawing attention to herself. And we need to leave here before someone sees us. Will you be ok on your own?" she asked solicitously.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded dumbly. They were taking his princess away from him, now that he had found her. He winced as his shoulder began to throb. He needed to take care of this first before he went to visit Usagi. Preferably without any senshi present. He stood and nodded before dashing off into the trees and out of sight.

Venus watched his departure with troubled eyes.


	21. Epilogue

TRAPPED!  
By: Krysia  
Rated: PG-ish  
Disclaimer: . Not MINE!

Epilogue

The girls sat in a booth at the Crown Arcade waiting for Usagi to get out of detention. Makoto made sure that the door was continually in her line of vision as the self-appointed 'look out'. They figured that they had at least a good fifteen minutes before their blonde leader showed up. It should be enough time to finalize their plans.

Ami sunk lower in the booth. "I can't believe we are doing this! Didn't we learn from the last time not to meddle in their affairs?"

Minako just waved her concerns away. "Ami-chan, we HAVE to. Have you seen how sad Usagi-chan is? We need to do something to help get them back together. They are SOULMATES for crying out loud! They BELONG together." The love goddess made sure to make eye contact with each of the girls as she spoke. "Besides, Motoki-kun agrees with me. He's going to help."

Rei rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I agree that Usagi-chan is miserable even though she's trying to hide it. But I'm not sure..."

Minako glared at Rei. "He is her heart. She's not going to be able to fight well and she could get hurt. She died the first time because of that witch. The only way we're going to defeat Beryl is for her to have Endymion at her side...Mamoru-kun!"

Makoto nodded. "I agree with her. It's not just about defeating Beryl, but making Usagi-chan happy again. She hasn't really, truly smiled in a week."

* * *

Usagi laughed lightly and smacked her hand against a muscular chest. "Mamo-chan, stop that!"

Deep blue eyes twinkled merrily as he swooped in again to give her another kiss. "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying my attention," he teased her. "Otherwise I may just have to find someone else..."

The girl in his arms glared at him. "I wouldn't even finish that sentence if I were you." She reached up and brushed away a lock of dark hair that had fallen in his eyes before dropping her hand and grabbing his nose. She pulled his face down so their eyes were level with one another. She removed her hand and placed it behind his neck to pull him into a fierce embrace. As they kissed passionately, she let him know in no uncertain terms what her feelings were for him.

They broke apart panting slightly. Mamoru rested his forehead against hers. "So, was that a sample of a make-up kiss after a fight?" He grinned as Usagi rolled her eyes at him.

"Jerk," she muttered affectionately. She pushed away from him slightly and looked around. "We need to be careful, baka. We don't want to get caught."

"The girls are at the arcade waiting for you, right? Let's see..." Mamoru glanced at his watch. "You should be in detention for another ten minutes before you need to head to the arcade. We've got plenty of time..." he trailed off suggestively. Usagi flushed prettily.

"Baka." She smiled up at him. "I'm sure the girls are plotting our demise at the moment. This is going to be soooo good. I can't wait. Do you think they will include Motoki?"

"I'm sure they will. Apparently I can't enjoy a cup of coffee anymore without looking like I'm brooding or pining over a lost love." Mamoru pulled a mock defeated expression across his face. "I mean, why would he even think there was anything wrong?"

Usagi poked her love in the side. "Maybe because we haven't made our relationship public? Maybe because we're deliberately making them think that we didn't get together? Maybe because I've been telling them I have detention all week and have been sneaking off to the park to be here with you instead?"

Mamoru chuckled. "Don't worry, Love. Knowing our friends, they will make their move and THEN we will exact our revenge." The dark-haired fellow tried following his statement with stereotypical evil villain laughter, but failed miserably and instead caused his girlfriend to giggle uncontrollably.

Wiping away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, she smiled at her beloved. "I need to go to the arcade and meet the girls. Tell me something that will make me sad and depressed in front of them," Usagi ordered.

"I need to go study."

"Mamo-chan," she whined slightly and thumped his arm. "I said to make me sad, not ill."

Mamoru shook his head slightly and kissed his pouting girlfriend. She really was too adorable. "How about..I need to go study for hours alone in my apartment and you can't come?"

"Really?" She looked at him with wide blue eyes.

He schooled his features so that he looked serious. "For hours," he reaffirmed. "I probably won't even be able to see you tomorrow either."

Usagi let her countenance fall. "Ok," she sighed. "I'm off to the arcade. Wish me luck."

* * *

The arcade doors whooshed open. Usagi entered with a pensive look upon her face. On the way here she had been thinking about the past week. How she thought Mamoru had died for her. How the Dark Kingdom almost won. How she was now the Princess and all the accompanying responsibilities that burdened her even more.

"She's here," hissed Makoto. She sat up and pasted a bright smile on her face.

Usagi pulled herself from her inner thoughts and gazed about the room. Seeing the girls at a far booth, she made her way towards them. She deliberately paused by where Mamo-chan usually sat before she went over and plopped herself next to Makoto. She set her arm on the table, while resting her chin in her hand.

"Ug! I am so glad to be out of school for the day." She sighed as she met the sympathetic looks of her friends.

"Are you sure it's just school bothering you, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked tentatively. "Or is there something else?"

"You mean other than the usual Dark Kingdom scum that want to destroy us and take over Earth?" she responded flippantly.

Rei rolled her eyes at her blonde-haired friend. Just then, Motoki appeared at the table. "Now that Usagi-chan is here, would you guys like to order?"

Making a few notes as the girls made their requests, Motoki pocketed his pen before pulling out a flyer from his apron pocket and set it on the table. "I don't know if you guys have seen this, but this flyer was dropped off today and I was asked to pass it out." With a discreet wink at the Love Goddess, Motoki returned to the back to fill their orders.

Minako reached over quickly and snagged the bright yellow paper. "Hey! Listen to this, guys. It's a Haunted House with a cornfield maze on the grounds. It's tomorrow night after dark. And the best part is that it's free!" Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she lowered the paper to look at her friends. "This looks like fun! We should do it."

"We should be spending our time studying or at least trying to figure out what the Dark Kingdom plans on doing next." Ami tried to be the voice of reason.

Makoto reached over and plucked the flyer from Minako's hand. "We should do it. There has been a lot going on and we need some time to cut loose and have fun. I think it would be good for us."

Rei pulled the flyer from Makoto's grasp. "I don't know," she shot a sly look at Usagi. "I don't think Odango would be able to handle it. She would squeal like a frightened pig the whole night."

Usagi glared at the priestess. "I would not. I'm not a scaredy-cat that you think I am, Rei-chan. I know that stuff is just pretend. I bet I wouldn't even scream once."

"You're on!" the miko exclaimed. "Whoever screams first treats the others to chocolate shakes."

"Fine." The two reached across the table and shook hands.

Once the food appeared, the topic was changed to school, boys and other schoolgirl topics. Minako caught Motoki's glance and gave him a discreet thumbs up. He smiled slightly and nodded to show that he understood. He quickly turned away and returned to the back room. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Usagi giggled nervously as she got ready for their 'girls night' or at least that's what her senshi were calling it. Heaven only knows what cheesy 'code name' they were using. But Usagi had no doubts what it really was, another plot to get her together with Mamoru.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of jeans and fastened them. Tossing on a sweater, she stepped in front of her mirror to check her appearance. She wanted to look good for her Mamo-chan, even if the girls thought they wanted nothing to do with one other.

Luna sat on her bed and watched her getting ready with suspicion. "Why do you keep laughing to yourself? Should I be worried?"

Usagi strode over to her bed and plopped herself next to her furry guardian. She rubbed the top of Luna's head. "Don't worry Luna. We're just going out for a night of fun. Ami doesn't think that the Dark Kingdom will attack, but if they do, we will be ready."

Luna's chest swelled with pride. That was her princess speaking. Though she immediately deflated at Usagi's next words.

"I can't wait to get there! This will be so much fun. This will teach them to meddle with my love life!" Usagi bounced on her bed slightly with pent up anxiety and enthusiasm.

Luna shook her head at her charge. Over the course of the week, Usagi had been telling her bits and pieces of what had happened during her imprisonment. She was sure her princess was still hiding things from her. Luna wasn't real thrilled with Artemis at the moment either, since he was privy to the plan right from the beginning. In the end, it worked to their benefit. Mamoru and Usagi had reconciled their differences and their true feelings were revealed to one another the night that Usagi regained her memories. Unfortunately, Mamoru and Usagi went home separately after the fight and were unable to talk about their newly discovered past.

Usagi and Mamoru met up with each other the following day and hesitantly admitted their mutual feelings. At first, Usagi was concerned that he only loved her because she was the princess, but he teasingly reminded her how she narrowly escaped being kissed in his apartment before the battle.

Luna was somewhat amazed that her charge was able to keep her secret so well, even though she had some hazy recollection that their initial courtship during the Silver Millennium started in a similar fashion.

'This time, Artemis knows less than I do,' the cat thought smugly to herself. Because Usagi was hiding her relationship from her senshi at the moment, Luna was the fortunate (or not) recipient of all the gory details of teen romance. Fondly, Luna watched Usagi bound up from her bed and made her way towards the door.

"Have fun Usagi-chan. I expect to hear all the details later."

Usagi turned towards her cat in shock before grinning and waving as she exited the room. 'Boy. Luna must still be steamed at Artemis and the girls if she is letting me go with her approval.' Usagi tossed on a warm jacket and slipped on her shoes before heading out the meet the girls for a night of spooky entertainment... and revenge.

* * *

The girls were squished in Motoki's car. Usagi, of course, asked how Makoto had come by it. She just laughed and waved the girl off. Motoki had owed her a favor and in return, he allowed her to borrow his car. Fortunately, the interior was dark and no one was able to see Usagi roll her eyes at the lame excuse.

They had pulled up in front of a dark house with what appeared to be an abandoned cornfield off to the side. Tassled stalks stood forlornly and their dried leaves rattled slightly in the cool night. Usagi felt a shiver of apprehension, which she squashed immediately. Mamo-chan would be here soon and then she would feel safe.

Everyone piled out of the vehicle and looked around. No one else was there. Usagi pulled her jacket in close around her, trying to keep warm. Even with wearing a sweater and jacket, there was a chill that just seems to sink into your bones.

"Ok. Do we want to do the house first or go though the maze first?" Makoto asked.

"Let's do the house first," Rei chimed in eagerly. "This way I can win my bet and we can go home."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You wish. I'm not going to lose this bet." She tilted her chin up determinedly as she met Rei's challenging look.

The sound of wheels crunching along the gravel road had the girls jump slightly and turn towards the sound. A pair of headlights shone in the darkness as a car slowly made it's way towards them. Their figures were illuminated in the light and they shielded their eyes, before the car stopped and the lights and engine died. The doors opened and two figures stepped out, one on each side.

The one on the driver's side closed his door and leaned against the frame, arms across his chest. The other figure strode over to where the girls were standing. Usagi moved behind the other girls in fear, even though she was reasonably sure that it was Motoki coming towards them.

The tall man's progress was indicated by his footsteps, shadowy frame and the darting of a patch of light coming from the torch in his hand. As he drew close enough for the girls to recognize him, he called out, "Hey girls. I didn't know you guys would be here."

Usagi again rolled her eyes at the backs of her friends. She wasn't sure, but she though she may have heard a snort of disbelief come from the man leaning against the car. 'Mamoru,' she grinned slightly.

"Toki-kun!" she squealed as she pushed through the girls and latched onto his arm. "What brings you here?" She looked up at him with her eyes wide as she questioned him.

"I dragged Mamoru-kun here to give him a break from studying."

Hearing his name, the youth stood up and sauntered over to the group. "Apparently Motoki-kun felt to have a well-rounded education, you need to visit a haunted house at least one in your lifetime. Though I must say, I'm surprised to see you here Odango Atama. This really doesn't seem to be your 'thing.'"

Usagi glared at the upperclassman. "How would you know Mamoru-baka?"

He smiled mockingly at the blonde girl glaring up at him. "I know a lot of things, Odango. I bet you probably can't last five minutes without screaming your head off."

"Cha ching!" Rei high-fived Makoto. "Chocolate shakes on Usa-chan!"

"Argh!" Usagi tugged on her pigtails in frustration. "You haven't won that bet yet Rei-chan." The blonde-haired girl turned on her heel and walked towards the house. "I'll show you."

Minako discreetly nudged Ami.

Sigh. "Mamoru-san, you really shouldn't tease Usagi-chan like that. I think you should go apologize to her."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at quiet Ami. She stared at him earnestly for a minute before dropping her gaze to peruse the ground. He noticed the three other girls glaring at him slightly.

"Mamoru-kun, just because you and Usagi-chan don't get along doesn't mean you need to pick a fight with her every time you see her," Motoki explained patiently.

He frowned at everyone before turning and stalking angrily into the house.

Minako watched his progress towards the house worriedly. She tugged on a lock of blonde hair as he entered thought he doorway and into the darkness beyond. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

The door barely closed behind him when he felt himself being grabbed and thrust up against the wall. He was about to call upon his transformation until he felt a familiar presence pressed against him. His Usako began kissing him very enthusiastically.

"I've been waiting forever for you to show up Mamo-chan" she panted slightly.

He nuzzled her neck. "I came as quickly as I could without rousing suspicion. What should we do now?"

"I bet they had Ami-chan rig the place with all sorts of stuff. Let's see if we can sneak out the back without them noticing. Then we can lure them into the house and lock them inside."

With one final kiss, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and began leading her in what was thought to be the back of the house. They moved stealthily, along the walls and away from any windows. Their footsteps made the barest sound on the old wooden floors. Reaching what appeared to be an exterior door in the kitchen, Mamoru attempted to turn the doorknob. He cursed under his breath. "It's locked."

Usagi pulled a pin out of one of her buns. "Here, why don't you try your lock-picking skills. Otherwise, we'll have to go to plan B."

Mamoru accepted the pin and crouched down to be eye-level with the keyhole. "Do we have a plan B?"

Usagi giggled. "Nope. But I'm sure we could come up with something. I brought the Luna Pen just in case."

He shot a disapproving glance over his shoulder as he worked. "Shame on you, Usa. That is an abuse of you senshi powers. I'm sure Luna wouldn't approve."

Usagi folded her arms across her chest as she watched him fiddle with the lock. "I'm sure they did when they pulled their prank. Besides, Luna knows that tonight is payback night, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind, too much."

There was a faint click as Mamoru stood up and opened the door. "I'm surprised she even let you come tonight knowing that we were going to prank them." He pulled her though the door and out into the night air while making sure to lock the door behind them. He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and held onto Usagi tight while he launched them both onto the roof. After detransforming, they flattened themselves on the moderate pitch of the roof and moved towards the peak to get a better view of what was going on below.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

Usagi pressed herself closer to Mamoru and his arm tightened around her reflexively. They had been up on the roof for more than an hour watching Motoki and the girls in fascination. At first, they split up and positioned themselves at various windows and doors. Though the cool, crisp night their voices were clearly audible.

"Everything is all set, right Ami-chan?"

"Yes, it all works. I tested it myself."

"Great! I have plenty of witnesses to hear Usagi-chan scream so that I can win my bet."

"Rei! It's more important that Usa-chan screams and Mamoru-kun comes to her rescue. Princes always rescue their princesses and then they live happily ever after."

A little while later....

"I can't see them, can you?"

"None of the traps have been triggered."

"It's too quiet, maybe we should go look for them."

After a twenty minutes search of the interior of the house, four girls and a guy came out the door and looked around the perimeter.

"Where could they be?" asked Motoki. "All the doors and windows were locked. There was no way they could come out except though the front door. You didn't see them, did you Mako-chan?"

"No. I stood here the whole time. I wonder what happened to them," she responded worriedly.

They stood huddled together just outside the front entrance.

"I wish we had something to dump on them," confided Mamoru in Usagi's ear.

She blushed guiltily and pulled out two cartons of eggs from her sub-space pocket. "I wasn't sure if these would come in handy or not, but I thought I should bring them just in case."

Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise. "You minx. That's why you had me pack that stuff in my trunk. I'm just glad I shared some of my apartment experiences with Motoki-kun."

Usagi just grinned back. "Just be ready to turn into Tux and get us to your car as quickly as possible."

The two stood quickly and pelted their friends below with the eggs. The girls screamed initially. Then the slimy group looked up in outrage to see their friends standing on the roof smirking at them.

"Just remember, we don't get mad...we get even!" Usagi's laughter rang out into the night. Mamoru transformed, pulled Usagi in his arms and transported them to his car. He popped the trunk and they grabbed some materials and tossed them towards the other car. Then with a wave, the two got in and peeled away.

* * *

Makoto stood there flabbergasted. "What just happened?"

Ami sighed as she shook her arms to remove some of the egg that was dripping. "I'd say that we were the ones who got set up."

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" wailed Minako. "My clothes are ruined."

Motoki moved towards his car with dread. Looking at the pile of stuff, he realized that yes, Mamoru and Usagi truly got revenge. The girls had made their way slowly towards them, complaining about their clothes being wet and sticky. The tricksters had made sure when throwing the eggs that they only got their clothes. There would be no way they could sit down in Motoki's car without ruining the interior.

Rei fumed. "That's Odango Atama. I will get her for this. I can't believe Mamoru-kun was a willing partner."

Makoto grimaced. "Don't forget Rei. Not only did Usagi-chan slime you, but you screamed too. You lost the bet."

Rei shot a murderous glance at her friend. Talk about adding insult upon injury.

"Girls," Motoki began in a pained voice. "There is no way you can sit in my car with your clothes on. The towels aren't big enough to cover the whole interior. Grab a bath towel and toss your clothes in the trunk. I will come back when you are ready."

Ami looked resigned. "We just need to accept our punishment and get it over with. I told you we should have left well enough alone. They obviously overcame their differences and we played right into their hands."

The other girls glared at her before moving towards the pile of stuff on the ground that was left for them. As Motoki began to walk away to give the girls some privacy, he heard his name being called.

"Hey Motoki! There are only four towels here. And what's this roll of paper towels for?"

* * *

AN: dances around gleefully It's DONE!!!

Thank you everyone who has encouraged me in this story. I can't even begin to list all those who have left positive reviews and ****cough subtle comments about submitting the next chapter.

When Reba Jean first issued the challenge...ideas flowed into my head and I whipped out the first six chapters without much of a problem. Then I got stuck. I mean...how hard is it to write sappy WAFF? Apparently...reeeeaaally hard! You would not believe all the previously written stories I've read over, and over, and over again...just to figure out how to do this and make it reasonably believable...and with the added challenge that if any of my kids happened to wander in and read over my shoulder they wouldn't read anything too inappropriate.

Thank you to Heavenly Pearl and Caoilte who have edited some of the chapters. And to Reba Jean, who without her 'challenge' I would have never attempted to write something along this line.

I have to admit this was not number one on my 'favorite stories that I've written' list. But I think after the two years (TWO YEARS AND TWENTY chapters—This was only supposed to be ten, max) of working on this, I've noticed a growth in my writing...which you can see in the latter chapters. (Which also means I probably should go back and do some editing of the earlier chapters.) So now I proudly claim it as my own!


End file.
